


Gotta Bang'em All!

by ZeroRestraints



Series: The Lewdiverse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Harem, Hentai, Human/Pokemon, Humans Captured, Incest, Lewdiverse, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Yaoi, Yuri, human/human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Ash Ketchum dreams of going out into the world and becoming a Pokemon Master. In a world where sexual taboos are near non-existent, Pokemon are humanoid creatures who thrive in battles and sex, and where the strongest is determined by their abilities in battle and in bed, Ash will not rest until he’s caught, fought, and banged them all! A rewrite of KetchumAllShipping Adventure.Edit: Reworked some stuff and am working on it on my own now.





	1. Kanto 01 - Start of a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm pretty sure some of you are confused right now.  
> Well, to make it simple, I wasn't happy with the first chapter of GBA, at least not entirely. I felt I could have added more, so I decided to take it off and rework some stuff. Also, Dragon and Famous have decided to take a step back since I'm doing most of the work on this, so I'll be handling the story on my own. Hope you guys enjoy the changes!

In the world of Pokearth, there are many massive regions that thrived with Pokemon and humans of all kinds.

Down in the southern coast of Kanto, there is a place called Pallet Town. Here we find one young man whose dreams of adventure were about to begin.

“Alright! That’s it! Use Shadow Ball!” cried out the excited voice of **Ashton “Ash” Satoshi Ketchum**.

Ash was a 18-year-old young stud. He stood at 6 feet tall with tan skin, a lean muscular figure that included bulging arms, thick legs, a set of six-pack abs, large firm pectorals complete with large dark nipples, a large perky bubble butt, a flaccid 10-inch long 4-inch thick cock with a plum sized head, and a pair of big hairless 8-inch thick balls. He also has long spiky jet-black hair, a pair of amber-brown eyes, and Z-shaped marks on his cheeks. He also sported a pair of silver nipple piercings on each tit.

Ash stood buck naked in his room in his family home in Pallet Town. He was excitedly watching on his TV a battle between two trainers and their Pokemon Nidorino and Gengar. Around the room was a variety of Pokemon paraphernalia, as well as a surprising number of sex toys littered about.

“Awesome! That was a great Horn Attack,” Ash proclaimed excitedly as he watched the battle.

Ash loved Pokemon battles. It was his dream to become a Pokemon Master since he was younger. He wanted to explore the world, capture and train Pokemon and become close friends with them, and more. The requirement to become a Pokemon Trainer was to be at least 18 and a half years old. Now Ash was finally at that age, and come tomorrow he would be off with his own Pokemon partner. The thought alone was already getting his man-meat excited. He could hardly wait for all the Pokémon he’d get to battle, capture and fuck.

“Ash Ketchum!” declared a voice as the door to his room opened. “Don’t you know what time it is? Don’t you want to get up early to receive your Pokemon tomorrow?”

“Whoops, sorry mom,” Ash said to his mother, **Delia Ketchum**.

Delia was a lovely 38-year-old-woman. Despite her age, Delia still looked like she was in her early twenties with light skin, a beautiful curvaceous figure that included mind-boggling K-cup breasts with large pink nipples and an equally huge ass. She also had shoulder-length reddish hair tied into a ponytail, thick pink lips, and the same brown eyes that Ash had. She was currently waiting a see-through white nightgown that clearly exposed her nips and her hairless womanhood.

Unlike the humans of other worlds or universes, the bodies of the people on Pokearth aged drastically slowly after they reached puberty, which for them starts at age 10. Along with that, they were far more sexually active and open about having sex with each other as well as Pokémon. There were very few things that were considered taboo in the society of Pokearth. There may have been a time where this was not the case, but that was far, far, far away in to past. Now, nearly everyone lived free to reach their sexual desires.

“Well you better get to bed dear, or you’ll miss out on getting a starter tomorrow,” Delia said. “Professor Oak told me that the breeding of Bulbasaurs, Charmanders, and Squirtles has been slow this year, so he only has one of each this month. I don’t know how many trainers intend to go this month, so you may not end up getting one if you’re not careful.”

“I know Mom,” Ash replied. “Don’t worry, I already set my alarm clock. I’ll be up and ready tomorrow for whatever starter I get.”

“I’m sure you will,” Delia said, smiling warmly. “Oh I’m so happy for you Ash. I know that if your father were here, he’d be swinging you around in a bear hug in pride.”

“Heh, thanks mom,” Ash replied with his own grin. “By the way when did Dad say he’d be coming by?”

“Not for a bit dear, the League is really keeping him busy,” Delia replied. “But just know that he would be here if he could, and he’s just as proud of you as I am.”

“Thanks mom,” Ash said with a big smile. “I promise I won’t rest till I’m the best of the best, and I always keep my promises.”

“You always do dear,” Delia said before leaning in a planting her lips onto Ash’s. The young stud happily returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his mother’s waist while she wrapped her around his neck.

It took no time before the two began to take the kiss to more intimate levels as they opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to tango against each other for dominance. As their mouths and tongues collided with each other, their hands began to explore each other’s bodies. Ash’s hands rose up and groped Delia’s fat jiggling tits, squeezing the massive mounds under his strong grip. Delia returned the favor by groping her son’s plump rear, something she was proud to say he inherited from her.

After a full minute the two parted for air, panting heavily. Their eyes were glazed with arousal, Ash’s rod was fully hard and sticking between Delia’s legs, right under her moistoning womanhood, only the thin layer of the night down keeping them from touching. The two stared into each other’s eyes, sending a silent message between them. They nodded to each other before heading to the bed.

Delia quickly discarded her nightgown and laid on the bed, laying fully exposed to her son. Ash crawled onto the bed, hovering over his mother with a hungry look in his eyes. He leaned down before her left breast and began to lick the sensitive nipple.

“Ah...Ash…” Delia moaned softly as her son licked the nub. It was already perky and erect as Ash flicked and moved it with his tongue. He wasted no time before opening his mouth and latching it onto Delia’s boob, sucking on it with great force. “Ooaah! Ashy!”

Ash’s left had went over to Delia’s bare breast, squeezing it once more this time stronger than before. Delia moaned and writhed under her son’s strong grip, unable to and unwilling to stop him. His right hand went down to her moist cunt and began to play with the soft wet folds. He could feel her clit hardening and began to pinch and play with the tiny nub. As this happened, Ash’s cock lightly leaked pre which dripped onto his mother’s thigh.

“Oh Ashy, suck on mommy’s breast,” Delia moaned as her son happily complied. The woman writhed under her son’s tender loving as he felt her up and sucked on her teet like a hungry babe. As he sucked on her, Delia reached down and took hold of Ash’s hung hard-on. Her fingers could not even reach all the way around, making her pussy quiver. She loved her son’s huge cock, and always loved teasing the engorged member.

“M-Mom,” Ash moaned out as he felt his mother’s hands on his rod. He could feel her delicate hands caressing his meat stick with quickly short strokes, exciting him further and making his dick leak more pre. He was about to lean in for another kiss-

“Hey! No fair mom!” cried out a young male voice.

“Yeah! No fair!” exclaimed a young female voice.

Chase was a young 13-year-old boy with light tan skin, a slim young developing figure with small muscles beginning to develop, but a set of wide hips, a small bubble butt, and 5-inch long 2.5-inch thick cockling with 2-inch thick balls. He also had short black hair and grey eyes.

Elaine was a young 13-year-old girl with light tan skin, a slim young developing figure with a pair of small C-cup breasts still forming with small pink nipples, a similar set of wide hips, a slightly larger bubble butt, a pair of pussy lips between her legs. She also had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and brown eyes. Both young teens stood naked at Ash’s door.

“Oh, hey guys,” Ash said as he waved to his two younger siblings. “What’s up?”

“Mom trying to hog you all to herself again apparently,” Chase said with a sour face.

“Yeah mom,” Elaine agreed. “We all agreed to give Ash a big goodbye together. No fair on starting by yourself.”

“S-Sorry dears,” Delia giggled to her children. “I guess I just couldn’t help myself. Besides, I doubt either of you would have done any different.”

Both Chase and Elaine tried to counter, but neither found the words, knowing their mother was right. They pouted cutely, making Ash and Delia laugh.

“Now don’t be like that guys,” Ash said as he waved them over. “Come and join us. Let’s have one last group romp together.”

“As a family,” Delia added.

Chase and Elaine looked at each other before nodding and running towards their family and jumping into the fun. “We’re in!” they cried out in unison.

The four Ketchums moved around on the bed, changing their positions so that they can better pleasure each other.

Ash was on his back, watching as his mother and siblings all stared hungrily at his hung hog. Delia was at the center with Chase on her left and Elaine on her right. Chase and Elaine immediately dove down onto their big brother’s schlong, lapping it with their youthful tongues. Ash moaned softly as his siblings licked and lathered up his cock. Delia meanwhile went down to Ash’s big bulging balls and began to caress them gently. The swollen orbs filled up her entire hand, and Delia could practically feel all the seed sloshing inside just waiting to get out. Delia stopped groping the big balls and instead leaned down to suck and lick them.

“Oh f-fuck,” Ash moaned as his family tended to his crotch. He was happy to be able to do this with them one last time, as it’d be a while before they’d be reunited like this again. Even so, he was revelling in the pleasure they were giving him, and fully intended to return it soon.

Chase and Elaine were competing to see who could cover Ash’s cock in their spit first.

Whenever one went down, the other went up, covering the phallus with as much spit as possible. The came face to face when they reached the tip and decided to forget their contest and instead each sucked on the head of Ash’s shaft. Ash moaned a bit louder as his two younger sibling sucked and licked the head of his cock. Their tongues flicked against the slit, teasing it with potential release. At the same time, Delia kept sucking on Ash’s balls, miraculously succeeding in taking one of the engorged orbs into her mouth while her hands caressed and groped the other. Her tongue tickled the testicle in her wet mouth and her hands gently gripped and squeezed the other. After doing this for a bit, she switched balls and proceeded to do the same to them. She caressed and sucked on the nuts of her son, making his writhe and moan out in added pleasure.

“F-Fuck…” Ash groaned. “I...I think I’m going to-urk!” Ash’s near proclamation of release was stop when a strong hand gripped his cock. He looked and saw that his mother had taken a firm hold at the center of his shaft. Chase and Elaine moved away, surprised at their mother who was starting to try to take both of Ash’s balls into her mouth.

She pulled away and spoke, “Don’t you DARE cum yet Ashy. We’re going to make this last as long as possible.”

Delia lifted herself and crawled over her son’s body, her fat tits dangling like giant punching bags. She moved up until her pussy was just above the tip of Ash’s cock.

“I want to feel you Ash, all of you one last time before you go,” Delia spoke softly with a loving smile. “Will you do that for mommy?”

Ash smiled back and nodded. “Of course mom.”

Delia smiled wider before spreading her legs and bringing herself down onto Ash’s shaft. Once the tip was inside, Delia slammed herself down onto the base, making both mother and son cry out.

“Mom!”

“Ashy!”

Delia could feel every inch of Ash’s massive meat stretching her insides. No matter how many times she had fucked her son’s cock over the years, it always stretched her more son than any other cock had ever done. She was sure her son was not the biggest out there amongst humans, but he was certainly the biggest in Pallet Town, and she was proud of that. Ash meanwhile was revelling in his mother’s tight pussy. Few humans could take his size as well as her, and even less could remain tight after he had his fun, but his mother always felt like a vice grip that wanted to milk out every ounce of cum he could produce, and he loved it.

Without hesitation, Delia lifted herself off of Ash’s cock until only the head remained, but Ash immediately rammed his rod back into her while pulling her back down.

“OOH! Ashy! Fuck!” Delia moaned as her son began to fuck her like a wild beast. Their hips slammed together with each thrust, plunging the mighty meat all the way inside Delia’s pussy and right into her womb. With each slam Ash’s big balls bounced and Delia’s fat ass jiggled in rhythm. As he kept thrusting into her body, Ash watched as Delia’s breasts bounced and shook in tandem. They were so enticing, he could not resist but to reach over and grab them both, squeezing them and bringing the nipples to his mouth so that he could resume sucking them. Delia moaned out loudly as her eldest sucked on both her breasts, pulling and teasing her tits with his mouth and tongue. She could feel something was about to come out.

“Hey no fair bro!” Chase exclaimed.

“Yeah, we want to play with mom too,” Elaine agreed.

Ash chuckled before pulling the nipples out of his mouth. “Well guys, go ahead. Mom’s got plenty for all of us.”

Chase and Elaine grinned before each of them took hold of one of their mother’s breasts and began to suck on them.

“Ah! My babies!” Delia moaned out, her mouth agape with lust as her twins sucked on breasts while her eldest kept fucking her pussy. Her entire body bounded up and down as Ash’s hips kept slamming into her, driving his cock into her womb and making her stomach bulge with each piercing strike. Her twins kept her breasts in place as they sucked on them excitedly. Each time her body went up, they would pull on the tits with with hands and mouths, making the mounds stretch with each thrust and making their mother moan out loud. “I-I c-can’t-I-I’m g-going to-AAH!”

Delia’s breasts burst to life as sweet white milk sprayed out of the erect nipples. Both Chase and Elaine’s mouths filled with their mother’s delicious milk and they happily guzzled it down. Some leaked out past their lips, but the two were grinning happily as they milked their mother.

“Mom’s milk is the best,” Chase said excitedly as he lapped his tongue around the nipple before going back to sucking.

“Yeah! I hope my milk will be as tasty when I’m older,” Elaine said for a moment before returning to sucking.

“Hey, let me have some,” Ash said frowning slightly, wanting a taste of his mother’s milk. Elaine and Chase nodded before pulling away and pointing Delia’s nipples towards Ash’s face before squeezing the mounds.

“Wuuuaaaah!” Delia moaned loudly as her milk was forced out of her breasts from her twins’ squeezing and right into her eldest’s waiting mouth. The force of the squeezing combined with Ash’s fucking led to reaching her climax.

“W-Whoa,” Ash grunted as his mother’s insides clenched around his cock, pushing his nerves and beginning to push the last of own control. The distraction of his mother’s pusy tightening around his member ended up with Delia’s milk spraying onto his face rather than in his mouth. Both of Ash’s younger sibling each gained a mischievous grin before continuing to pull and squeeze their mother’s tits, making her toss and turn and squeeze harder on Ash’s cock, making him unable to control his thrusts and instead begin to lose control on his own control. “F-Fuck! Cumming!”

Ash’s cock erupted like a volcano with a massive load of hot white cum flowing rapidly into his mother’s womb. “Ash! Yes! Fill me! Fill you slutty mother with your amazing seed!” Delia cried out, her mouth agape and grinning as she felt her son’s seed surge into her womb. Her baby maker could not stop the overflow of her son’s spunk and expanded as more flowed into her, making her stomach grow in size.

“Wow, look at mom’s belly,” Elaine said as the two of them watched the bulging stomach.

“That’s our bro!” Chase said with pride. Both kids knew their brother always let out a massive load, and it was always fun to watch someone get blown up like a balloon because of it.

“O-oh...f-fuck,” Ash moaned as his release came to its end. Even after releasing a load that made his mother’s belly look five months pregnant, his cock was still rock hard. His cock was the only thing keeping all of his seed inside of his mother, keeping her pussy nicely plugged.

“Hey big bro, you got a lot of milk on your face,” Chase said, licking his lips.

“Yeah, let us take care of that,” Elaine added, doing the same.

The two twins leaned down and licked the milk that they had sprayed off of Ash’s face. Their tongues lapped against their big brother’s face as they clear the milk. Once cleaned, the two proceeded to head down, licking milk and sweat off of their brother’s neck, shoulders, arms, abs, and pecs. They played a bit with his nipples, licking them and teasing them, causing Ash to moan slightly.

With their mouths full of milk, Chase went over to Ash’s mouth and pressed his lips to his while Elain did the same to Delia. They opened their mouths and pushed the milk into their family’s mouth, letting them taste the mixture of Ash’s sweat, their spit, and Delia’s breast milk. Both Ash and Delia moaned softly at the salty sweat flavor.

“Okay then! I call next on Ash’s dick!” Elaine proclaimed.

“Hey! No fair!” Chase said angrily.

“I-It’s okay dear,” Delia said as she began to lift herself off of Ash’s cock, a small trickle of cum escaping between her pussy lips down onto Ash’s still-hard rod. “You and I can have some fun while Ashy and Eli do it.” Chase immediately grinned widely at the thought of getting to fuck his mother.

With that, the family rearranged themselves. Both Delia and Elaine laid on the bed with Chase and Ash looming over them. Ash’s cock was hard and ready to go while Chase’s also stood stiff. While he was barely half the size of his big brother, Chase did know plenty of tricks to how to please his mother. Besides, he wasn’t planning on fucking her pussy at the moment.

“Go ahead Chasey,” Delia said as she lifted her legs and spread her ass cheeks, exposing her tight asshole. “Come and fuck mommy’s ass.”

“Alright mom!” Chase exclaimed as he dove in and pressed the head of his dick up against his mother’s back entrance before pushing in. “Ooooohhhh...Arceus Mom! Your ass is the best.” Delia giggled with a soft moan as her younger son began to hump her ass.

“You ready sis?” Ash asked as he lowered his massive meat against the entrance of his younger sibling’s snatch.

“You know it bro,” Elaine said with an excited determined expression that was common amongst the Ketchum siblings. Ash nodded and slowly began to press into her small snatch. Elaine bit her lip as she felt Ash’s thick head push into her and slowly make its way inside her.

Ash stopped for a moment, letting his sister adjust to his size. He was about half of the way in, and already there were signs of impressive stretching. Despite her small size, Elaine was taking his cock like a champion. The stretching only caused a minimal amount of pain, as that humans in this world were incredibly durable and she had taken Ash’s cock many times since she first hit puberty.

“S-Stop waiting Ash, d-do it!” Elaine exclaimed, barely able to hold back her excitement and arousal at being stretched so far by her big brother.

“Okay Eli, you asked for it,” Ash said as he took hold of Elaine’s hips and thrust all the way in.

“KYYYAAAA!!!” Elaine screamed as every inch of her big brother’s massive member was shoved all the way inside her. Like her mother earlier, Ash’s rod stretched her insides making her belly bulge with his cock’s line, this time being more pronounced.

“Oh Chasey!” Delia moaned out as Chase rapidly slammed his pecker into her ass. His hips slammed against her ass and thighs, making several loud smacking sounds with each collision.

“Momma! Your ass is sooo gooood!” Chase exclaimed in utter bliss at the tightness of his mother’s back entrance. He was leaning against her body with his head lodged between his mother’s mammaries. Delia giggled and squeezed her son’s head between her fun bags, squishing his adorable young face.

“You are just to cute,” Delia said with a grin. She loved it when her boys showed their liveliness. While Chase may not yet have Ash’s size, he certainly had the energy to be fun lover. She could feel his small pecker raim itself over and over inside her, acting like it was an animal in heat.

“AAAAASSSSHHHH!!!” Elaine screamed as her brother pounded away at her pussy. After the initial thrust, Elaine’s big brother started to jackhammer her young snatch with force. His big balls would spank her round ass with each thrust making it turn red quickly, and every time she could feel him penetrating her womb and stretching her insides greatly.

“You’re so tight Eli,” Ash grunted as he pounded away into his little sister. Her age and small size made Elaine one of the tightest girls he had ever fucked, his mother included. As he fucked her, Ash played with Elaine’s small breasts, rubbing the small nips, exciting the younger girl even more so.

“AAASSSHHH!!!” Elaine simply cried out, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her mind was nothing but a muddled lustful mess. “I LOVE YOU ASH! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR COCK! PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME!”

“Well, since you said ‘please’,” Ash grinned before reaching around Elaine’s waist and lifting her into the air before letting gravity drive her back down onto his cock.

“Hurk!” Elaine grunted with wide eyes.

“Momma!” Chase moaned as his fucking was starting to become ragged and erratic. “I’m so close momma! I-I think I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too baby,” Delia moaned, feeling her own second climax quickly building up. Her breasts bounced up and down in tandem with Chase’s thrusts. Her breasts began to leak breast milk again, most of it trickling down onto Chase’s head which was still between the mounds of fat. “If you have to cum, then cum. Fill mommy's ass with your cum.”

“M-Momma!” Chase moaned out as he heightened his pace, desperate to cum in his mother and release his seed. He humped the motherly ass with all his speed and might before he reached his peak. “Cummiiiiing!!!”

“Oh!” Delia moaned as she felt her younger son ejaculate inside her ass, despite being far smaller, Chase still released a decently load. Nowhere near as much as Ash, but still enough to make his mother reach her own orgasm. Her snatch squirted with life onto her son’s waist as he filled her ass with young spunk.

“AAASSSHHH!” Elaine continues to scream as she bounced up and down in the air. Her entire body felt like a yo-yo as it bounced on Ash’s cock. Each time she slammed down to the base, Ash would thrust back up into the air. He kept a firm hold on her waist to make sure she wouldn’t fly off and instead fall back down on his cock once she hit her high. Her mind was a rattled mess and her body felt like it was going to explode. “A-ASH! I-I’M GONNA CUUUM!!!”

Ash grunted as he felt his sister’s snatch tighten around his member. He felt ready to blow his own load soon enough as well. “Me too sis! Let’s do it together!” Ash pulled his sister all the way down and clung to her body, squeezing her against his muscular chest as he unleashed his massive load into her.

“AAAAASSSSSHHHHH!!!” Elaine screamed in pleasure and delight as she felt her big brother’s jizz surge into her like a fire hose. The sudden release of spunk pushed her own orgasm to take her. Her already tight pussy clamped down surely onto Ash’s pulsating rod as he unloaded into her, letting no seed escaped. Like her mother before her, Elaine’s womb inflated like a balloon to the massive amounts of brotherly cum poured into her. It was made even more apparent as Ash held her close to him, forcing her stomach to expand around him and look larger than it was.

When Ash’s release was spent, he eased his arms and let his sister fall back and off his cock. She landed on the bed with a fucked silly look on her face and a large bloated stomach that looked bigger than her mother’s by comparison. Her pussy was leaking several globs of Ash’s spunk.

“Phew,” Ash panted heavily as he wiped his forehead. “Two down...” he looked over and saw Chase with his head on the bed and his small tight little bubbly ass in the air. Ash’s cock quickly returned to full attention and a smirk formed on his lips. “And one to go.”

Chase was breathing heavily having just come off his own climax from fucking his mother’s ass. After they both came, Chase rolled off his mother, managing to land on his stomach. He was about to get up to keep going, lifting his rear end first, only to freeze when he felt a pair of strong familiar hands on his ass.

“H-Huh?” Chase said as he looked behind himself. Towering over him was his big brother with his big meat stick dangling above his ass as he gripped his ass. “B-Bro?”

“Your turn Chase,” Ash said as he spread his little brother’s ass and plunged his cock in.

“Oh fuck!” Chase moaned as his big brother penetrated his ass. Like his twin, Chase’s ass was incredibly tight as Ash thrust himself into the boyish butt. Ash’s big balls collided against Chase’s small ones once he was fully sheathed inside. Chase groaned as his big brother’s big cock stretched his insides, the sides of his member pressing against his prostate while the tip stretched his stomach.

“Nice and tight little bro,” Ash grinned as he quickly spanked his little brother’s ass before pulling out and slamming himself back in.

“Always nice to see my boys getting along,” Delia said as she watched her two sons fucking. While the boys had their fun, Delia was currently lying between Elaine’s legs and licking her daughter’s cum-filled pussy. The younger girl was still in a daze from the hard fucking her big brother gave her, but she could still feel her mother’s tongue licking against her snatch, making her begin to moan softly.

“M...Mooommmyyy…” Elaine moaned slowly as she felt her mother’s tongue lick the inside of her pussy.

“Mmm, so tasty Eli,” Delia giggled as she ate out her daughter. “Your little vagina taste so good after being filled with so much of Ash’s cum. Tell me if mine tastes the same.” Delia lifted herself up and placed her own cum-leaking pussy right above her daughter’s face. Even in her dazed state, Elaine could still smell the intoxicating scent of her mother’s snatch mixed with both her brothers’ seed. completely on instinct, she reached up and started to lick her mother’s snatch. “Oh yes baby.”

“Of fuck little bro,” Ash grunted as he kept on pounding Chase’s tight hole. He was striking all the right spots inside, turning his little brother into a drooling mess as he fucked his ass. Each time he slammed back in his big balls spanked Chase’s small ones, making the younger boy let out continuous small moans. To go help tease his little brother along, Ash reached down and played with his younger brother’s small cock and pumped the tiny member.

“Aaaaasssshhh…” Chase moaned as his brother relentlessly fucked him. His mind was nothing but mush now and all he could think about was his big bro’s cock wrecking his ass. His tongue was hanging out and he was drooling a small puddle onto the bed. His small cock was leaking plenty of pre as Ash pumped him, making its own small puddle.

“Hey, wake up Chase!” Ash said before delivering a strong spank to Chase’s right ass cheek.

“GYA!” Chase exclaimed as a stinging pain struck his ass.

“Sorry bro, but no sleeping on the job,” Ash said as he kept spanking his brother’s ass as he spanked him, making him moan loudly and his ass tighten around Ash’s cock.

“Oh...momma,” Elaine moaned beneath her mother as Delia licked and fingered her pussy. She tried her best to return the favor, but the more experienced woman was easily overpowering her.

“Now don’t get lazy Eli dear,” Delia said her fingers flicked against her daughter’s clit, making her moan more. “Make your mother feel young and eat my pussy. Delia leaned back down and pressed her lips to her daughter’s pussy and thrust her tongue into her daughter’s cum-filled snatch. Her tongue wriggled around inside, swashing and tasting the inside of the younger girl’s cunt.

“Oh momma!” Elaine moaned out. She knew she could not match her mother in oral, so she decided to use her hands to finger her mother’s snatch and ass. She felt her mother shudder as she used her fingers on the two holes. “Does that feel good momma?”

“Yes baby, it feels good,” Delia moaned slowly. “Keep fingering your mother!”

“AH! ASH!” Chase exclaimed as his big brother kept spanking his ass while he drove inside him. Ash had opted to spanking both his ass cheeks, turning his ass into a bright red.

“You’re ass is getting tighter Chase,” Ash said as he felt his little brother’s canal grip around his cock. “Are you going to cum? I bet you are. Go ahead and cum little bro. Shoot your load while I shoot mine and fill your hungry hole.”

“BRO!” Chase cried out as he could no longer control himself and came, shoot his seed onto the bed. His pecker twitched and spasmed as he released his cum out.

“Nice job little bro,” Ash grinned. “But now it’s my turn.” With that Ash began to fuck his little brother even harder, slamming his hips against his bro’s red rump.

“Ah! Momma!” Elaine cried out as she felt her own climax about to reach again. “I-I’m gonna cum momma!”

“Then cum for me dear,” Delia said with a warm smile. “Cum for me and make your momma cum as well.” The two ladies kept pleasure each other,  either fingering, licking, or sucking on each other’s snatch or ass. It did not take them long to reach their respective orgasms. “Oh dear!”

“Momma!” Elaine cried out as she and Delia each came, covering each other in a spray of their love juices.

While the ladies reached their peaks, Ash was still pounding away at his brother’s ass, determined to unleash his next load into the younger boy. He pounded away until he felt his own cock twitch and he could no longer hold himself. “Graaah! Cumming!”

“AH!” Chase cried out with wide eyes as he felt Ash’s seed surge into him like a massive torrent. Like his other family members, Chase’s belly quickly expanded in size, filling with his big brother’s big load. His stomach grew to about the same size as his twin’s did, making him look several months pregnant with possibly triplets. When Ash’s release came to its end, he slid his cock out of his brother’s hole, letting the gaping hole leak out cum while his brother’s mind felt like it was nothing but mush.

“Damn,” Ash said panting heavily as he wiped his brow. After three ejaculations, his cock was beginning to drupe.

“Nicely done dear,” Delia said as she liked her lips of her daughter’s orgasm. She laid back down on the bed and spread her legs. “Now come back and give mommy more of your seed.”

“Really mom? You want to keep going?” Ash asked.

“It will be a while before you can come back to Pallet Town, so I want to enjoy you for as long as you’re here,” Delia said. She reached up and grabbed his face. “So fuck me. Fuck me like a beast. Fuck me and breed me. Fill me with your seed until I become pregnant with your child. I want your child. I want something to remind me of you whenever you are not here. You are my man now, so come here and fucking breed me like the bitch in heat that I am, NOW.”

Her little speech quickly woke Ash’s rod back to full hardness, and he dove down onto her.

“ASH!”

And so the Ketchum family continued to fuck all through the night. Elaine and Chase joined Ash and Delia and kept on having fun until they were all exhausted. During the fuck-fest, Ash did not notice that a certain alarm clock had fallen off its stand due to the shaking of the bed, and broke.

**-GBA-**

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Yelled Ash as he raced down the road of Pallet Town.

After his long night of fucking his mother and siblings, he had fallen asleep. He awoke to the sounds of bird Pokemon while he laid in bed in a cluster with his family. That peace ended as soon as Ash saw the wall-clock of his room, telling him he was pretty late to pick up his starter pokemon.

Realizing this, Ash bolted out of the house and made a beeline towards the lab of Prof. Oak in hopes to still be able get a starter pokemon. As he ran, he got plenty of stares from many of the inhabitants of Pallet Town. This wasn’t because he was rushing like mad, but rather because he was running completely naked. In his haste to get to the lab, Ash forgot he had no clothes, and in turn he was running with his big cock flopping about and his ass was jiggling as he ran. Anyone who caught sight of the young stud was immediately caught off guard, and slightly aroused.

Many however quickly recovered and went to greet the rushing young buck. Being polite, Ash greeted them as best he could while still trying to hurry along. The townsfolk however were more than just “friendly” to Ash.

Each time he was stopped, the townsfolk would take the time to feel up up his body. Some would grab his swole pecs, squeezing them or rubbing the dark pierced nipples. Others would take hold of his plump supple rear, glomping the round globes or giving them some spanks that made them jiggle. Other braver ones, including some of the younger townspeople, would play with his cock and balls. While the older folks would feel it up or rub themselves against the meat-stick, the younger ones would like to play with it, even teasing the balls and head. It was difficult for Ash to leave each set of folks, getting excited with each teasing grope, squeeze, or tease. His instincts told him to continue and have fun, but his mind reminded him that he had to reach the lab in order to get his first pokemon, and staying longer would make him later than he already was. So Ash continued on, running with an aroused body and a fully-hard cock.

“Arceus I hope the professor still has a Pokemon for me,” Ash said as he kept running quickly.  Soon enough he saw his destination, a tall hill with a lab at the top accompanied by some windmills. “There it is, the lab!” As he got closer to the main gate of the lab, Ash saw a small crowd of people congregating for some reason. As he got closer, he made his way past the crowd, but stopped when he saw a familiar mop of spiky brown hair. “Oh no.”

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Ashy-boy,” said the snarking voice of Ash’s long-time rival **Gary Oak**.

Gary was a young man the same age as Ash. He had body similar in shape to Ash’s albeit a bit less muscle and a few inches shorter than Ash. He had a nice set of pecs with pink nipples and biceps as well as his own faint set of six-pack abs and a nice fat booty that actually was a bit smaller than Ash’s. He sported an open purple sleeveless vest, a pair of brown boots, a necklace with a green and yellow pendant, and black speedo that cupped his own 7-inch long 3-inch thick cock and 4-inch thick balls. Like Ash he also had piercings, but his were a set of gold piercings on his cock. Standing behind him was a horde of busty bimbo cheerleaders all sporting nothing but thing string bikinis and pompoms.

“Hello Gary,” Ash said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m guessing you already got your starter Pokemon.”

“You bet loser,” Gary said with a smirk. He raised his left wrist, revealing a purple device resembling a gauntlet fused with a digital watch. “I got my Poke-Vice and everything.”

“Whoa, cool,” Ash said eyeing the device. Poke-Vices were the latest and biggest hit in pokemon training, capturing and care technology since the creation of the pokeball. With them, trainers could capture and care for many Pokemon at a time. Battle regulations still stipulated only a max battle of 6 on 6 for regulation league tournaments and other league battles. However, with this device, new trainers could become better and stronger and help their Pokemon grow in new ways.

“Yep,” Gary said with a large smirk. “And I doubt a loser like you would be able handle a Pokemon. Why don’t you just let me catch you and I’ll treat you nice...ish.”

Ash rolled his eyes. “Sorry Gary, but no way. See ya,” Ash said left the Brunette who stared at his retreating form and plump ass.

Ash walked up the steps to the lab and quickly came up to the front door. He knocked on it a few times and waited. He heard some cluttering and muffles about inside, and then the door opened.

“Ah Ash Ketchum, I was wondering when you’d showed up,” spoke an elder voice the belonged to the prestigious **Prof. Samuel Oak**.

Prof. Oak was a 55-year-old man with greyish hair. He had light tan skin and a surprisingly muscular figure beneath his lab coat with a set of large pectorals that even outclassed Ash’s with grey hair growing on them. He wore a white lab coat that did little to hide his large hairy arm muscles but left his strong hairy legs exposed, a set of red speedos that held his nice 9-inch long 3.5-inch thick cock and 3-inch thick balls though did show a bit of pubage at the top, and a pair of black shoes.

“Hey Professor Oak, sorry I’m late,” Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head. “My family and I were up late last night and my alarm clock got broke. I had to rush over here.”

“Rushed so fast you forgot to at least put a thong on,” Oak said as he examined Ash’s naked body. “Well in any case Ash I do understand. However, I am sorry to inform you that I don’t have any other starter Pokemon available.”

“What?!” Ash exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yes, unfortunately with this month’s breeding so low, I was only able to get one of each of the three main starters. Also, a fourth trainer surprisingly came by and picked up one of the starter pokemon earlier today. I am sorry Ash, but I have no normal starter pokemon left for you.”

“Damn it all,” Ash grumbled under his breath. He could not believe it, after waiting for so long, his chance got swept out from under him. Now, he would have to wait another month to get a starter pokemon, and that would definitely put him behind on Gary. “Isn’t there anything else I can do?”

“Well, I could just give you a Poke-Vice and let you catch your own Pokemon, however it might be a little dangerous to go out there unprepared,” Oak reasoned, shooting down another possibility. He thought for a moment before a spark of realization struck him. “Hold on a minute Ash, I might have something for you. Come with me.”

Ash was curious but followed the Professor inside the lab. As he did, he passed several of Oak’s assistants who were in similar attired to the Professor. The assistants all could not help but stare at Ash’s bare naked form, some quickly becoming hard or wet for the young buck. They walked into a secluded lab where Ash saw several computers and machines, and a small table filled with pokeballs of different kinds.

“Here we are,” Oak said as he reached to the center of the table and pulled up a small normal Pokeball with a small lightning bolt symbol on the front. “In this Pokeball Ash is a pokemon I only caught recently. It has a bit of an attitude, but I believe that you can hopefully tame it.”

Ash’s eyes went wide with realization. “Wait Professor, are you telling me that I can have the Pokémon in this Poke-Ball as my starter?” Ash could not hide his excitement.

“Indeed my boy,” Oak said smiling. “I know you’ve wanted to become a trainer for a while, and unlike my grandson Gary, you have not allowed your knowledge of pokemon to overwhelm your common sense or swell your ego. I think you’ll go far in this world, and I would be honored to give you the tools you need to reach your dreams.”

“Oh thank you Professor Oak! Thank you!” Ash exclaimed happily as he went over and hugged the burly professor. Oak chuckled and returned the hug, though had to control himself as he felt Ash’s girth press up against his. Ash quickly pulled away and Oak let out a sigh of relief.

“You’re welcome Ash,” Oak said before handing Ash the Poke-Ball.

“Alright, come on out friend!” Ash exclaimed as he tossed the Poke-Ball into the air. The ball opened up and a beam of white light shot out. The light took form and soon dissipated to reveal Ash’s starter Pokémon.

Standing before Ash and Oak was a 1’ tall yellow mouse-like creature with long pointed ears with black tips, red cheek circles, brown back stripes, five-digit paws, and a long thunderbolt shaped tail. The only thing it sported was a thin white collar around its neck. It blinked its brown eyes and let out a cute “Pika?”

“Wow,” Ash said as he marveled at the Pokémon before him.

“Ash, allow me to introduce **Pikachu (M)** ,” Oak said as he pulled out an old-fashioned Pokédex and looked up Pikachu’s information.

**Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokemon  
** **The Evolved form of Pichu and Pre-Evolved form of Raichu  
** **It’s in its nature to store electricity. It feels stressed now and then if it’s unable to fully discharge the electricity. Forests where nests of Pikachu live are dangerous, since the trees are so often struck by lightning.**

“Wow, a Pikachu,” Ash said with excitement. He walked right up to the electric mouse who stared at him. “Hi Pikachu, my name’s Ash and I’m your trainer now.”

Pikachu simply glared as his cheeks sparked. He turned around and pointed his tail up before delivering a powerful electric shock right to Ash’s bare balls.

“GYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!” Ash cried in pain from both the electricity and the shot to the balls. The force of the strike combine with the electricity caused Ash to spontaneously cum. His cum shot right into Pikachu’s surprised face.

“Oooh, well I did mention that Pikachu had a bit of an attitude,” Oak said, wincing as both boys were dealing with their respective dilema.

“Pika-Pikachu!” Pikachu cried out as he tried to rub off Ash’s cum from his face. Some of it landed in his mouth and he tasted the substance and immediately froze. It sniffed it’s cum-covered paw and licked some more, finding himself liking the taste, unaware he was getting aroused.

“Are you alright Ash?” Oak asked as he helped to boy up.

“I...I’m okay Professor,” Ash replied straining from the electric crotch shot he just got. “What was up with that?”

“I’m sorry Ash,” Oak replied. “Pikachu’s been like this since I captured him when he was eating my windmill’s electric wires. He doesn’t seem to like humans and doesn’t like to be in his pokeball. Honestly, I don’t know what else to do with him. I just can’t seem to find anyway to befriend him.”

Ash was about to make a comment when he noticed something different about Pikachu. The electric mouse was licking up all of his forced ejaculation off of its face, actually smiling as he did so. Ash then looked lower and saw a 4-inch long pecker sticking out between Pikachu’s legs and a pair of fur-covered balls.

Immediately Ash had an idea on how to tame the savage mouse. He smirked and got up. “Don’t worry Professor. I think I know how to get on Pikachu’s good side.” Oak gave Ash a confused look, but allowed the boy to do as he pleased for now. “Hey Pikachu,” he called out.

“Pi?” Pikachu said as he turned to Ash. His cheeks began to spark, ready to defend.

“That was some heck of a shock you sent me,” Ash said, confusing the electric mouse. “I can tell, you’re a Pokemon that can get really strong if he put his mind to it. Sorry about cumming on you, couldn’t really help it. Then again, it looks like you enjoyed it.” Ash pointed down and Pikachu finally took notice of his hard on.

“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed, trying to hide his member as he blushed.

“Hey don’t worry about it,” Ash said waving it off. “Happens to the best of us, but we can’t let you alone like that now can we.”

“Pi?” Pikachu asked, confused by what Ash meant.

Ash grinned before turning around and bending over, giving Pikachu a clear open view of his voluptuous ass. Pikachu blushed in surprise, but his cock twitched with excitement.

“Go ahead Pikachu,” Ash said before slapping his ass, making it jiggle attractively. “Go ahead and take care of that tension.”

His cock twitched with need again, and Pikachu did not need to be told twice.

He hopped onto Ash back, sitting atop the boy plump bottom. He sniffed the boy’s body, quickly getting intoxicated by the natural pheromones Ash produced. He gently slapped Ash’s cheeks with his paws, making them jiggle. He then spread the cheeks, exposing Ash’s entrance which Pikachu could have sworn winked at him.

PIkachu turned himself around so that he was hanging off of Ash’s ass. His cock was hard and pointed directly at Ash’s asshole. The electric mouse poked the entrance a few times before thrusting inside. “Pikachu!”

“Oh!” Ash moaned out in surprise as the electric mouse penetrated him. He was by no means the biggest dick he had ever taken, but Pikachu let out small sparks of electricity as he fucked Ash’s ass. Unlike the bolt to the balls, these shocks were as painful and instead sent small surges of pleasure through Ash’s nerves, quickly making his own cock throbbing hard. “Oh Pikachu, that’s nice.”

“Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi,” Pikachu panted as he kept on fucking Ash’s ass. Even with Ash’s fat ass Pikachu’c cock was wrapped tightly inside the black haired male, making the electric rodent revel in pleasure. His cheeks sparked with each thrust, and his tail was touching Ash’s big bouncing balls, sending small sparks into the nuts to give Ash more of a charge.

Prof. Oak was watching the the sexual exchange between the two with heated gusto. He had been resisting the urge to take Ash’s naked bod and fuck it over his table since he arrived and here he was getting fucked by a Pikachu. His own aching dick was hard inside his speedo.

As he was getting fucked by the electric mouse and moaning from it, Ash took notice of Prof. Oak’s own hard-on. He licked his lips lustfully before speaking, “Professor, don’t just stand there.” The professor blinked in confusion. “If I’m taking care of Pikachu’s tension, I should take care of yours too. Now get over here.”

Oak blinked for a few second before letting out a chuckle. “Should have expected no less from you Ash,” he said before taking down his speedo, letting out his throbbing rod spring free. He walked over to Ash, presenting him with his hard cock. Instinctually, Ash opened his mouth, letting the professor shove his musky shaft into the boy’s mouth with ease. “Arceus how I’ll miss this mouth,” Oak said to himself as he felt the warm wetness of Ash’s mouth and throat.

“Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika,” Pikachu chanted as he kept on fucking Ash’s ass. His cock was now hitting Ash’s prostate and the sparks of electricity kept coursing into the human. Ash felt so tight around the Pika-cock, making Pikachu revell and love the feel of it. Never before had he thought about fucking a human, yet this one was letting him do it freely even after shocking his nuts. Pikachu kept fucking harder and faster, determined to bust a nut into Ash.

Ash was moaning happily around Oak’s cock as he sucked the professor off. Pikachu was hitting all the right spots inside him, combined with the electric sparks it was making his nerves feel all kinds of good. His cock bobbed up and down leaking pre and making a small puddle of it. Add the tastiness of Oak’s own cock was making it hard to resist the urge to cum as well.

For his part, Oak was loving the blowjob Ash was giving him. ‘Damn it, Ash is still better than Gary at this,’ the professor thought. He thrust his hips hard and fast into Ash’s mouth, pressing his pubes against Ash’s face with each thrust.

“Pika-Pika-Pika,” Pikachu moaned out. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold out. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and his sparks were becoming a bit more volatile. He kept thrusting into Ash’s rear until he felt the bubbling eruption take him. “PIKACHUUU!”

As he came into Ash, Pikachu unleashed a powerful shock that coursed into Ash and Oak.

“GAH!” Oak cried out as his senses were overloaded and he came into Ash’s mouth.

“MMMPH!” Ash moaned out loudly as the electricity surged through his system, putting his nerves into overdrive. Combined with the double load filling both his entrances and his own still sensitive balls from the earlier electrocution forced him to unleashed one of his biggest loads onto the lab floor.

The three males came in unison under the light of Pikachu’s electricity. Outside the lab, none of the assistants dared enter the brightly lit room.

Just as quickly as it started, Pikachu’s electrified ejaculation came to an end. Ash and Oak remained still, slightly singed from the electricity. Oak was the first to fall, his limp cock slipping easily out of Ash’s mouth as he fell onto his ass. Ash followed suit after, slumping onto his face, chest and knees with his ass in the air and Pikachu still mounted inside him and panting.

“Pi...Pi…” Pikachu panted softly after its climax. He pushed himself out and off of Ash’s ass. His cock retreated back into its sheath, and Pikachu looked over to Ash’s dazed face. He scrawled down Ash’s back and up to his face. He sniffed a bit before licking Ash’s cheek affectionately.

“H-Heh…” Ash said in a dazed tone. “G-Guess I-I w-won y-you over….h-hu P-Pikachu?” Ash said softly, his hair still letting off some soft discharges left behind.

“Pika-Pikachu,” Pikachu nodded with a smile. He cuddled next to Ash’s face and let out a small smile. “Pikapi.”

“Only you Ash,” Oak let out a groaning chuckle.

After about 10 minutes of recovery, Ash and Oak both were now standing up facing each other again, this time with Pikachu sitting happily on Ash’s shoulder.

“Well Ash, now that Pikachu seems to be quite taken with you,” Oak said with a knowing chuckle. “Here is his pokeball.”

“Pika!” Pikachu growled angrily at the pokeball.

“What’s wrong Pikachu?” Ash asked the electric mouse.

“Some Pokemon have been reported to not like being in their Pokeball,” Oak explained. “Pikachu has been very difficult because of his dislike of that.”

“Really?” Ash said in surprise. He knew there were different kinds of Pokemon, but this was still surprising. He turned to Pikachu who was sparking angrily at the ball. Ash smiled and patted the electric mouse’s head. “Well Pikachu, if you don’t want to be in that pokeball, then no worries. Unless you say so, I will never put you in that pokeball ever.”

Pikachu blinked in surprise at Ash’s words. He didn’t expect his new human to say such a thing, but the kind voice and warming smile made him feel like he could trust Ash. “Pikachu,” Pikachu said thankfully.

Oak smiled with pride as he gave Ash Pikachu’s Pokeball. For a second, Pikachu froze believing he fell for a trick, but was surprised when Ash shrunk the ball. Ash turned to Pikachu and gave him a reassuring smile, one that made Pikachu smile back.

“And here is your Poke-Vice,” Oak said, giving Ash the same kind of wrist device Gary had, but this one was red. “With this you’ll be able to store and care for your Pokemon with ease. Whenever they are not out, they will be transported to a virtual ranch where they can live out and prosper. It only has the basic facilities, and if you wish to buy more you’ll have to go to a special mart. You know about the X-Marts, right?”

“Of course,” Ash said with a saucy grin, one that sent shivers down both Pikachu and Oak’s spines.

“Right,” Oak said shrugging. “It also has a built in Pokedex where you can scan wild Pokemon and your own. If you load in Pikachu’s Pokeball, it should give you the data on him.”

“Alright then,” Ash said as he placed the device on his left wrist. The device came to life, scanning his dna and locking itself to him. Ash then placed Pikachu’s Pokeball into a special compartment on the front and the ball dematerialized into the device. Once it did, the white collar around Pikachu’s neck changed into the same red color, and a small tag appeared on it with Ash’s name on it.

“Those collars let people know that Pikachu and any other Pokemon you catch belong to you,” Oak explained.

“Now let’s check you out Pikachu,” Ash said as he pointed the Poke-Vice at Pikachu. A holographic screen popped up, displaying Pikachu’s stats.

**Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokemon  
** **The Evolved form of Pichu and Pre-Evolved form of Raichu  
** **It’s in its nature to store electricity. It feels stressed now and then if it’s unable to fully discharge the electricity. Forests where nests of Pikachu live are dangerous, since the trees are so often struck by lightning.**

**Gender: Male  
** **Type: Electric  
** **Ability: Static, Lightning Rod (Hidden)  
** **Attacks: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Sand Attack (Egg Move: Volt Tackle-Locked)**

“Damn Pikachu, those are so nice stats,” Ash said. “And an Egg move too, that’s awesome.”

“Pika-Pikachu,” Pikachu replied puffing out his chest in pride at the praise.

“The Poke-Vice can also display your own stats Ash,” Oak stated.

“Really? Let’s see then,” Ash said as he fiddled with the device until his own stats came up.

**Ashton “Ash” Satoshi Ketchum  
** **Gender: Male  
** **Age: 18  
** **Size: 10 inch penis length, 4 inch penis diameter, 8 inch balls diameter**

**Pokemon Caught: Pikachu (M)  
** **Humans Caught: None**

“Pika?” Pikachu said in confusion.

Catching onto the confusion, Ash asked, “What’s wrong Pikachu?” Pikachu pointed at the last line on Ash’s stats. “Humans Caught? Oh! You’re surprised by that?”

“Pika,” Pikachu said with a nod. He didn’t know humans could be caught.

“I shouldn’t be surprised, from what I understand most wild Pokemon are not aware of this when they first get caught,” Oak analyzed. “You see Pikachu, it’s not just Pokemon that can be caught, humans can be caught as well.”

“Pikaaa?” Pikachu said in awe.

“It’s true, but to prevent from dastardly individuals abusing said humans, trainers can only catch each other if they challenge each other to a Domination Battle.”

Ash nodded and decided to continue. “Dom-Battles are battles in which trainers risk their right to be trainers on the line. The Battles can be up to six on six, and can be random challenges, but they must be fair. Whoever loses the protective field that the Poke-Vices give off is shut down, and the winner has a chance to catch them. If the winner’s will is stronger than the loser’s, then they’ll get caught. If not, the loser’s Poke-Vice reactivates and the trainer is safe until they are issued another Dom-Battle.”

“Very good Ash, nice to know you’ve been studying,” Oak said with pride. “Like Pokemon, there are a variety of balls that can be used to capture humans, and most of them all have unique abilities. Actually Ash, I have something else to give you.” Oak reached into his coat pocket and brought out a set of five small oddly-colored balls.”

“Whoa, Professor Oak are you giving me these Hu-Balls?” Ash asked with excitement.

“Yes, think of it as a goodbye present from me,” Oak said with a smile as he handed Ash the five balls. “In your hands you have an Oppai, Bound, Sub, Milk, and Team-Ball. Use them well. If you want more or other types of Hu-Balls, be sure to visit the X-Marts.”

“Will do Professor Oak,” Ash said, gripping the shrunken balls in his hand tightly. “Thank you so much Professor, is there anything else I need before I head off?”

“Not really Ash,” Oak replied. “Well, here are some Pokeballs if you wish to capture more Pokemon, but if you want more you can buy them at the Mart, right?”

“Heh, you know it,” Ash said, taking the standard Pokeballs. “These will come in handy. I am going to be the world’s greatest Pokemon Master, right?”

“Right,” Oak said with a chuckle. A warm smile formed on his face. “Well Ash, I’m sure you will go far in this world. I’ve given you the tools, now it’s up to you to go out there and become the best you can be. Promise me you’ll always remain caring and kind to your team?”

“Always professor,” Ash replied. “Thank you for all your help, and thank you for giving me Pikachu. I’m sure we’ll become the best of friends.”

“Pikachu,” Pikachu chirped in agreement. Afterall, after that amazing fuck, how could he not?

“Well, you best get going. You have an entire world to explore,” Oak said, gesturing to the door.

“Right, see ya later Professor Oak,” Ash said as he waved goodbye to the old man. “Come on Pikachu, let’s get going.”

“Pika,” Pikachu said as he rode on the shoulder of his new trainer.

Once Ash and Pikachu were out of the lab, Oak let out a long sigh. “Arceus dammit. That boy makes it so hard to control myself.”

Ash and Pikachu quickly made their way out of the lab and down the hill, only to run into a large crowd. At the forefront of it was Ash’s mother and siblings waiting for them with a bag and some clothes.

“Mom? Chase? Elaine? What are you guys doing here?” Ash said in surprise. Unlike him, Ash’s family was clothed in very revealing clothing.

“To see you off of course,” Delia said with a wide smile. “You left in such a rush this morning, you completely forgot your backpack, and your clothes for that matter.” She reached down and poked Ash’s bare flaccid penis. “And while I know you have no problems going all natural, you should at least wear some clothes while you’re out there in the wild.”

“Heh, I guess your right,” Ash said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, not because he was naked, but rather because his mother called him out on it.

“And who is this adorable little fellow?” Delia said as she looked down towards Pikachu, her breasts bouncing as she did.

“Pika-Pikachu!” Pikachu said with a happy wave.

“This Pikachu mom, he’s my starter,” Ash said as he gestured to the electric mouse. “None of the other starters were available, but Pikachu’s really awesome. He didn’t like me at first, but a little Ketchum Charm got him on board.”

“I’m sure it did,” Delia said with a teasing grin. She went over and picked up the little mouse. “Well aren’t you adorable.”

“Pika-Pika,” Pikachu said as he rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his face. Delia giggled before bringing in the electric type into a hug into her massive bosom.

“Careful mom,” Ash warned. “Pikachu may shock you if he feels uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry Ashy, I think he’s enjoying himself,” Delia giggled as the only part of Pikachu was now visible was his head sticking out between Delia’s bountiful bust.

“Pikaaa…” Pikachu said in a daze pleased state as he felt enveloped in the soft warm mounds.

After a minute Delia pulled a dazed Pikachu out of her cleavage and giggled. “You have yourself a nice starter Pokemon Ash. I’m sure he’ll be very strong,” she said, handing the contented mouse back to her son.

“Believe me, he is,” Ash said, still recalling the electric crotch shot he received.

“Here you go Big Bro,” Chase and Elaine said as they handed Ash his bag and clothes.

“Thanks guys,” Ash smiled as he took the bag and clothes. He leaned down and brought his younger siblings into a hug. “Promise to take care of mom?”

“Sure thing Ash,” Chase said with a grin.

“You can count on us,” Elaine said with a nod.

Ash nodded back before getting up to meet his mother face to face. The two smiled at each other before joining together for a tender hug. “I promise to call as soon as I get to a Pokemon Center,” he said as he held her.

“I know you’ll do amazing out there,” Delia said in return. “I love you Ash. Always.”

“I love you too mom,” Ash replied, giving one last strong squeeze before the two parted away.

“Now, let’s get you dressed and on your way!” Delia said with a big smile.

“HOLD UP!” a loud voice cried out. Everyone turned to see Gary standing not far away with his cheerleaders behind him.

“Gary?” Ash said in confusion.

“Gary, I thought you had already left,” Oak said as he walked out of his lab and down the steps to join everyone else. “What are you still doing here?”

Gary did not answer his grandfather, rather he stared directly at Ash. “Ash Ketchum,” he said, pointing at Ash. “I challenge you to a Domination Battle!”

Everyone went wide eyed at the proclamation. Most of the townsfolk knew of the heated rivalry between the two boys, but no one expected one of them to issue a Domination Battle right off the bat.

“Gary are you serious?” Oak said with disbelief. “You seriously want to challenge Ash to a Domination Battle when you two haven’t even left Pallet Town yet?”

“Stay out of this Gramps, this is between me and Ash,” Gary said still staring Ash down from across the ground.

Ash let out a sigh. “Well...I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later.” He turned to Gary, matching his determined stare. “Gary, I accept your challenge.” Gary smirked.

“ **DOMINATION BATTLE IN PROGRESS!** ” Both Ash and Gary’s Poke-Vices sounded off as their screens lit up.

“Go Squirtle!” Gary barked as he raised his Poke-Vice. A red beam shot out from the device and formed into a figure.

“Squirtle!” cried out Gary’s starter, a blue bipedal turtle pokemon with a brown shell known as a male Squirtle.

“Pikachu,” Ash kneeled down to the electric mouse. “I know this is sudden, but can you help me win this?”

Pikachu looked up to Ash and dawned a determined expression. “Pika!” Pikachu said with a nod.

“Thanks buddy,” Ash said smiling. “Okay then, Pikachu I choose you!”

“Pikachu!” Pikachu cried out as he leapt out onto the field, his cheeks sparking.

“Go get him bro!” Chase cheered for his brother.

“Yeah! Go Pikachu!” Elaine cheered as well.

“Ash,” Delia said with slight worry. She knew that Dom-Battles were a possibility, but to see one right when her son was meant to go off, it was a little worrying.

“Gary! Gary! He kicks butt! He’s going to make Ash to a slut!” Gary’s air-headed cheerleaders chanted from behind the brunette.

‘ _This is going to be interesting,_ ’ Oak thought silently.'  _Both boys are smart and have studied up much about Pokemon, though Gary may have more knowledge than Ash. However, Ash’s Pikachu has the type advantage but Gary’s Squirtle is no slouch. Gary is however arrogant, but Ash might still be dazed from the electric shock Pikachu has given him. We will just have to see who’s will is stronger._ ’

“ **BEGIN!** ” the Poke-Vices announced, signaling the start of the battle.

“Squirtle, start off strong with Water Gun!” Gary proclaimed quickly.

“Squirtle!” the tiny turtle Pokemon cried out before spitting out a fast stream of water from his mouth.

“Pikachu look out!” Ash called out.

“Pika!” Pikachu said as he leapt forward and evaded the water stream that zoomed past him.

“Don’t let him get close Squirtle, keep firing Water Gun!” Gary called out. Squirtle followed his trainer’s orders, repeatedly spraying blasts of water to try and hit the electric rodent.

“Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge,” Ash called out.

“Pika!” Pikachu cries out as he was suddenly covered in a glowing white aura and bursted forward in speed. He easily evaded Squirtle’s Water Guns with his boosted speed.

“Nice, now slam into Squirtle,” Ash said with a grin.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu said as he launched forward, striking Squirtle’s shelled belly with surprising force.

“Squirtle!” Squirtle cried out as he was sent flying across the ground.

“Oh no! Squirtle!” Gary exclaimed. He growled as he looked at Ash. “Don’t think it’s over that quick Ash! Squirtle use Water Gun!”

“Squirtle,” Squirtle grunted as he got up and fired another stream of water.

“Again? Oh well, Pikachu use Quick Attack!” Ash declared, thinking Gary was using the same tactic again.

“Pika!” Pikachu cried out as he charged forwards again at surprising speeds.

“Now Squirtle, use Tackle!” Gary commanded quickly.

“Squirtle!” the tiny turtle growled as he stopped his water attack and launched forward at Pikachu who was speeding directly to him.

“Chu!” Pikachu cried out in pain as Squirtle slammed into his body, easily overpowering with Quick Attack with sheer force.

“Oh no! Pikachu!” Ash exclaimed.

“Great Squirtle! Keep hammering it on with Water Gun!” Gary declared smirking.

“Squirtle-Squirt!” Squirtle growled before firing another stream of water, this time hitting Pikachu dead on.

“Pika!” Pikachu cried out as he was blasted by the strong-hitting water. He landed on the ground near Ash.

“Pikachu, are you okay?” Ash said worriedly. 

“Hahahaha! You should just give up Ash!” Gary proclaimed snobbishly. “There’s no way you can beat me with that weak Pikachu. You should just surrender and let me catch you.”

"Gary! Gary! His stretght’s on mass! He keeps kicking Ash’s ass!” the cheerleaders cheered behind him.

“No way! Don’t give up bro!” Elaine cried out.

“Yeah! You too Pikachu! Don’t give up!” Chase added.

“Ash! Stay strong!” Delia cheered as well for her son.

Ash nodded before turning to Pikachu who was getting back on his feet. His cheeks sparked angrily and he turned to Ash. Their eyes met and the two could see the fire of determination still strong and bright inside each other. They nodded at each other before turning back to the mocking Gary and his Squirtle.

“If you think we’re giving up Gary, you got another thing coming!” Ash exclaimed.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu agreed, his cheeks sparking wildly.

“Now! Pikachu Quick Attack!” Ash exclaimed and Pikachu bolted off with the white streak behind him.

“Counter with Tackle Squirtle,” Gary countered, and Squirtle charged forward. The two Pokemon rushed towards each other, ready to strike.

“Now Pikachu turn and use Sand Attack!” Ash declared, surprising Gary.

“W-What?!”

“Pika!” Pikachu cried out as he turned about and swiped his tail against the ground to kick up some sand right into Squirtle’s face.

“Squirtle!” Squirtle grunted as he got sand in his eyes. This caused him to trip and fall onto belly. “Squirt!”

“Ah! Squirtle get up!” Gary called out to his Pokemon.

“Not happening Gary! Pikachu use Thunder Wave!” Ash declared quickly.

“Pika-Pika!” Pikachu cried out as he charged up his electricity and shot a ring of yellow electricity from his tail down onto Squirtle. Squirtle was hit by the ring and while it did not do any damage, Squirtle was suddenly unable to move due to painful electric stuns.

“Squirt!” Squirtle grunted, unable to move.

“Squirtle’s been paralyzed,” Prof. Oak said with surprise and pride.

“Alright Pikachu, time to finish it! Use Thunder Shock!” Ash declared with a fist pumped into the air.

“Pikaaaaa…” Pikachu said as he charged up his electricity before firing it down on the paralyzed opponent.

“Squirtle! You need to move!” Gary called out to his starter, but it was too late.

“Squirtle!” the water type cried out in pain as he was struck by the full power of the electric attack. The electric shock coursed through his mody electrocuting him painfully. Once the attack ended, Squirtle was revealed to be unconscious with swirls in his eyes.

“ **BATTLE OVER. WINNER: ASH** ,” the Poke-Vices sounded off for everyone to hear.

“Gary lost - WAAAAAA!” The cheerleaders all sobbed. Meanwhile, Gary was standing speechless unable to react.

“Looks like I win Gary,” Ash said with a large smirk. “You know what that means.” Ash gripped one of the Hu-Balls Oak had given him. It had a gold top with black rims and the symbol of a milk bottle.

“ **CATCH SHIELD DOWN**.” Gary’s Poke-Vice announced, and everyone saw as a green glow surrounded him, and then broke apart, leaving Gary vulnerable to be caught.

“Go Milk-Ball!” Ash yelled as he tossed the ball right at Gary. Gary had no time to react before the ball hit him in the chest and opened up. A red beam shot out and Gary was covered by the beam’s aura and then he was absorbed inside.

The ball fell to the ground and began to beep and shake. Everyone watched with baited breath as the ball shook and blinked. Ash held a stern stare at the ball, as if he was chanelling his will to combat that of Gary from inside. After a full minute, the ball stood still and the blinking light came to an end.

A smile soon formed on Ash’s face as he walked over to the ball. He picked it up and gripped it in his hand. “I caught Gary,” he said with pride.

“And so it comes to an end,” Oak said, referring to the rivalry.

“Come on out Gary,” Ash said as he tossed the ball out into the air. The ball opened up and released the beam that soon formed back into Gary.

“Whoa,” Gary said, holding his head. “What a rush.” Suddenly, his blue Poke-Vice snapped off his wrist, falling to the ground and breaking apart. “Wait...What?!”

“I caught you Gary,” Ash said, gaining the brunette’s attention. “You challenged me to a Dom-Battle and lost. I caught you with the Milk-Ball, so now you belong to me.”

“What?!” Gary said with disbelief. “No! No way in hell! I’m the stronger trainer! I’m the better battler! There’s no way I should have lost! There’s no way I-”

“Shut. Up.” Ash said, quickly taking a firm hold of Gary’s face with his hand. “It’s been 18 years of this stupid shit Gary, and now I’m done. **You** challenged **Me** to a Dominance Battle and **you lost** . Now you belong to **Me** , and I plan to claim. My. **Prize.** ”

With a mighty swing, Ash tossed Gary into his clan of sobbing cheerleaders.

**STRIKE!**

“Ugh!” Gary grunted as he laid on a pile of unconscious bimbos. He opened his eyes and saw Ash’s towering form before him. Gary couldn’t help but gulp as he finally fully realized he was at the mercy of his rival. And even more shocking to the brunette, it was turning him on.

“Now, let’s get rid of this,” Ash said before spreading Gary’s legs and ripping off his speedo. Gary’s cock sprung free, colliding with Ash’s larger and just as hard cock. “Heh, not bad Gare-Bear,” Ash said, smirking at Gary’s cock. “But I’m. Still. **Bigger** ,” Ash pulled away and lowered his cock straight for Gary’s hole. He pushed the fat head of his cock into Gary’s tight entrance.

“Guah!” Gary exclaimed as he felt Ash push his shaft into his tight hole. This was by no means the first time they had sex, but it was the first time Ash was taking such force.

“That’s right,” Ash said, smirking devilishly. “Scream for me. Scream as I plow your tight ass into mush.” He reached down and grabbed Gary’s swollen tit, squeezing it tightly. As he did, white milk squirted out of the pink nipple, a side effect of the Milk-Ball Ash had used on Gary.

“Huuuugh…” Gary moaned as he felt the new sensation of his pectoral lactation escape him.

“Ha! Look at you, getting off from your tits getting milked. You’re nothing more than a bitch now Gary, **My Bitch**.” Ash proclaimed.

While still plunged into the brunette’s entrance, Ash flipped Gary so that he was on his hands and knees away from the cheerleader pile and started thrusting hard into his former-rival’s arse. Gary was moaning loudly while Ash fucked him hard, his nipples continuing to leak milk as he did. Ash thrusted into Gary’s ass without mercy, plowing the tight Oak-arse with his fat cock like a jackhammer.

“Arceus, you’re fucking loving this, aren’t you Gary?” Ash said as he took hold of Gary’s head with his right hand and spanked his fat ass-cheek with his right. “You’re fucking loving me pound into you like the whore that you are.”

“Ahh Fuuuck!” Gary moaned out loudly as Ash slapped his ass while he fucked it hard. “Yess…P-Please! Fuck my ass more!”

“That’s it,” Ash said, his grin becoming larger. “Beg for my dick, and you’ll get it.”

While Ash plowed Gary into Gary’s ass without mercy, the entire town was watching with interest at the two rivals. Most of them knew about the long-standing rivalry between the two and knew it was only a matter of time until they confronted each other in a Dominance Battle and one would come out on top. At the same time many of them also knew that it would be Ash that would come out stronger of the two, including Ash’s family and Professor Oak.

Delia was grinning at seeing her hot stud of a son dominate the somewhat smaller stud. She had nothing against Gary personally, though she never liked how he teased and tried to ridicule her son, so seeing her son take the reins and brake Gary did tease her sadomasochistic side. Chase and Elaine were cheering their brother on, loving to see him dominate Gary who they always considered nothing more than a jealous bully. As for Prof. Oak, while seeing his grandson lose and be turned into a toy by Ash was a little disheartening, he knew this would be the outcome. Gary had been spoiled growing up, but due to Ash being larger than him in every physical aspect, it led to Gary becoming crash and rude and extremely arrogant due to Oak’s popularity. Seeing Ash dominate Gary like that did fill him with peace in that Gary had been finally brought down off his high horse, and he had to admit that seeing his grandson fucked like a slut by Ash was insanely arousing. He had never gotten a chance to fuck Gary himself, so this sight was enjoyable for him to watch.

It wasn’t just the humans watching. Several Pokemon had been let out of their balls to bid Ash and Gary farewell, and all of them had become just as aroused as the humans. Pikachu was watching with amazement and awe as he saw his new trainer pound Gary into submission, exciting the electric mouse once more. Gary’s Squirtle, after being healed by Professor Oak, was disappointed that he lost and that Gary now belonged to Ash, but he could not deny how amazing and hot it was to see his ex-trainer get fucked stupid.

As they watched Ash turn Gary into a moaning cock-slut, many of the townsfolk started to get aroused themselves. The men were getting hard cocks and the women were getting wet pussies. Most of them had shed their clothes and started to tease themselves as they watched the pair.

“Look at that Gare-Bear,” Ash said, stilling gripping Gary’s head while he fucked and spanked him. “Everyone’s watching you get fucked like a slut.” Suddenly, Ash released Gary’s head and pulled his cock out of the stretched-out hole. Gary panted for a few seconds before turning to see Ash sit on top of the bimbo pile. He pointed at his wet raging wood and said, “Sit on it.”

“H-Huh?” Gary said, slightly confused.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my cock,” Ash said matter-of-factly, “in front of all of Pallet Town.” Gary blinked and looked behind him, seeing all of the townsfolk looking at him and Ash. “Show them how the so-called proud Gary Oak loves to get his ass used. Show them how you are nothing more than my bitch.”

In the back of Gary’s mind, a small part desired to fight back, to not listen and fight against this and stand his ground. But that part was small and nearly non-existent, overwhelmed by the rest of his mind which wanted only one thing – Ash’s cock inside him.

Crawling on all fours, Gary walked up to Ash’s seated form, not paying attention to the smirking faces of the rest of the town. He turned himself around and spread his ass apart to allow entrance to Ash’s cock. “That’s it,” Ash said with a large grin. “All the way down to the balls.”

“Oooooooohhh~~~” Gary moaned as he slid himself down onto the entirety of Ash’s larger cock. His own cock was leaking precum like a broken faucet and his nipples were dripping wildly with milk. He slid himself all the way down to the base of Ash’s cock, feeling his own balls press against Ash’s larger swollen ones.

“Good Gare-Slut,” Ash said. “Now fuck yourself on my prick. Show me how much you love my fat cock inside your boy-pussy.”

“Y-Yeeeeessss…” Gary moaned as he proceeded to fuck himself hard and fast on Ash’s cock.

The brunette pounded himself rapidly on Ash’s dick. He would ride up until he was halfway up and then slam himself down again down to the base. His plump behind jiggled with each movement and Gary would moan loudly as he felt all of Ash’s prick buried deep inside him.

“Mmm…that’s it,” Ash said, revelling in the feeling of Gary’s tight ass fucking itself on his cock. “Pound yourself on my dick you fat-assed slut. Faster!”

“Huaaah!” Gary moaned loudly, bouncing up and down on the raging meat.

“Heh, you fucking love this don’t you Gary?” Ash said grinning widely. “Fucking your ass on my cock in front of everyone, moaning like the fucking bitch. All that bravado was just an act, you’re nothing more than a fucking whore, aren’t you?!”

“Y-Yes…” Gary moaned, letting the last of his resistance break away. “F-fuck me l-like a w-whore…”

“Louder!” Ash growled, taking hold of Gary’s tits and squeezing them, making milk squirt out rapidly.

“Ah! F-Fuck me!” Gary exclaimed, shaking as his milk sprayed out.

“Beg for it! So that everyone can hear you!” Ash roared, squeezing the pecs even harder.”

“Huuuaah! Fuck Me! Fuck me with your fat cock Ash! Break me like a common toy meant to be used!” Gary exclaimed, losing his mind to the intense fucking while his nipples sprayed wildly into the air.

While Gary admitted his desire to be used, many of the townsfolk had been arousing themselves to the point of orgasm. Watching Ash wreck the formerly proud boy had made them all horny and all of them were happily watching with glee at the sight. Several of the men squirted cum onto the ground and many women sprayed their juices down their legs. Even some of the spectating Pokemon including Pikachu and Squirtle had gotten aroused and climaxed from watching and teasing themselves.

“Heh, and so Gary Oak finally admits he is nothing more than a fucking toy,” Ash said, his grin the widest it’s ever been. While not normally a sadistic being, he was definitely getting a charge out of turning his rival into nothing more than a horny hungry slut. “A toy meant to be used. Well then, I’ll use you until you fucking break Gary!”

“Hugh!” Gary grunted as Ash thrusted into him, slamming his hips into the brunette’s plump posterior and driving his dynamic dick deep into the boy’s butt.

“Look at you Gary – fat bouncing tits spraying tasty milk, cock hard and throbbing, ass tight and plugged,” Ash said as he pounded into Brunette. He pulled his right hand back which was coated in Gary’s milk and decided to lick it. “Mmm, not bad Gary, you make a good cow.” He quickly reached back and squeezing the pec so it would spray more.

“Huuuuuaaaaggh!” Gary screamed as Ash fucked him mercilessly. He could feel every inch of the fat cock drive itself into him, his larger balls spanking his smaller ones, and his hands squeezing his pecs and forcing milk to spray out by the gallon.

“That it slut! Scream for me!” Ash roared loudly. “Let everyone hear how much you love to get your fat boy-pussy fucked hard. Let everyone I bet everyone in town will hear you, heck! Everyone in Kanto will hear how much of a cock-slut you really are!”

“AH! YES! FUCK ME! HUGNH!” Gary screamed loudly, fully accepting his role as Ash’s slut. He no longer cared about their rivalry, only Ash fucking him into oblivion.

“Arceus Gary, you feel so fucking tight,” Ash growled. “Look at how you are now! Tits bouncing and pussy full of cock. This is how it’s going to be like for now on. You are my fucking cock-sleeve. You want me to fuck you until your whole is ruined beyond repair and your brain is unable to do anything but think about cocks. Does that sound right Gary?”

“Hrrrrrk!” Gary grunted, feeling something ready to explode out of him.

“Heh, you look ready to cum Gary,” Ash said with a grin. “You’re about to cream yourself like a good boy-slut. Do you want me to cum inside you? Fill you with all of my hot seed?”

“Y-Yes!...F-Fill me…P-Please fill m-HUUUUUUUAAAAAGGGNNNH!!!“

Gary didn’t get the chance to finish aa Ash slammed his cock to the base and squeezed Gary’s body as hard as possible before unleashing his load into Gary. The brunette boy screamed as he felt Ash’s hot seed surge into him like a volcanic eruption, pushing him to his own release. Gary’s cum sprayed into the air along with his chest-milk, creating a lewd and lovely sight for those spectating. Gary’s cum flew into the air and then landed back onto his body. All that missed landed onto the bodies of the cheerleaders still under him and Ash.

Ash’s seed filled the brunette to the brim. Inflating him like a balloon much like he had done to his mother and siblings the night before. It didn’t last long as once Ash was done, he pushed Gary off his still rock-hard cock, letting his seed spray out of the boy’s stretched out hole onto the cheerleaders below.

“Not bad Gary,” Ash said as he stood up. “You managed to tank all my cum this time. Too bad your hole is not trained to keep it all in yet. Oh well, we’ll have plenty of time to fix that. But first…” He grabbed Gary’s head and lifted him up so that he was level with Ash’s cock-head. “You need to clean me up.”

Without hesitation, Ash forced Gary to take his fat dick into his mouth. Gary’s eyes went wide as the prick was shoved in. He had never sucked a real dick before, much less one of Ash’s size. Yet he could not stop as Ash forced him down, taking every inch slowly and stretching his mouth and throat to their limits.

Before reaching the base, Gary managed to push himself off, gasping and coughing. “I- _cough_ -c-can’t! _Cough-cough_ I-It’s too b- _cough_ -big!”

“Oh really?” Ash said, regaining his sadistic grin. He took a strong hold of Gary’s head with both hands. “Well that’s too. Fucking. Bad.” Without warning, Ash slammed Gary’s mouth back onto his cock and all the way down to the base. “ **CHOKE ON MY COCK BITCH!** ”

Without a single second of relief, Ash slammed his cock all the way down Gary’s throat, stretching it and his jaw to their furthest reach. His eyes were wide and tears were escaping down his cheeks as Ash all but skull-fucked him.

“This is how it’s going to be for now on Gare-Slut,” Ash said as he pounded away at Gary’s throat with force. “You serve me now. You are my cumdump. Your ass, mouth, and body all belong to me, now and forever.”

While Ash spoke and fucked his throat, Gary was unable to resist the urge to cum once more, again coating his cheerleaders with his seed while the rest of Ash’s spunk sprayed out of his arse. The girls, now fully conscious, happily licked up Gary and Ash’s seed as it fell on them like vultures to a fallen beast.

“Looks like you’re starting to get it,” Ash smirked. “Then how about a treat for finally accepting your place. A fresh load just for your hungry slut throat.” True to his word, Ash unloaded another torrent of cum down Gary’s throat. The brunette boy had no choice but to swallow every ounce of Ash’s seed, feeling it fill his stomach once more.

“MMMMRRRRGGGG…” Gary moaned loudly around Ash’s cock. His mind was nothing but mush, only focusing on the pleasure he received from swallowing Ash’s cum.

“You greedy little slut,” Ash chuckled. “You’re loving this so much. I bet you want more, huh? Well how about this. Let everyone see how low you really are.” Once he was done unloading his cum down Gary’s gullet, Ash unleashed a new torrent of hot yellow liquid. “Drink my piss slut.”

Gary was surprised by the sudden release of urine down his mouth. Even if he wanted to move away, he could not for Ash still held a firm hold on his skull, keeping the brunette down to the base of his cock, forcing him to swallow the yellow liquid. Unlike with Ash’s seed, much of Ash’s piss escaped Gary’s mouth, raining down onto his body and onto the bodies of his cheerleaders.

“The great Gary Oak, covered in cum and piss,” Ash said smirking. He saw Gary’s face was starting to turn red, guessing that the brunette was starting to lose oxygen from being forced down to the base of Ash’s cock. He tried to pull away, but Ash kept him in place. “Oh no slut. You are not leaving until you swallow all my piss.”

Gary whimpered and was forced to swallow all of the remainder of Ash’s piss as it shot down his gullet. He felt his mind going truly blank and his air going thin. With one final thrust into his throat, Ash unloaded the biggest blast of piss yet, filling Gary’s mouth and throat to the point that he was forced off of Ash’s cock.

“GHHRAAAAK!” Gary coughed as he flew backwards, hot piss escaping his mouth as he fell onto his back.

Ash grinned widely at the sight before him - Gary Oak fucked and broken as he laid on top of his bimbo cheerleaders. His entire body was coated and filled in cum and piss, his mouth and ass were gaping and leaking Ash’s essence, and his eyes were rolled up into his head. The only sign that he was still alive was his heaving milk-leaking chest that raised and lowered as he tried to catch his breath.

“P...Please…” Gary rasped out softly. “M...Moooreee…”

“Hmm? What was that Gare-Slut?” Ash said as he walked over and leaned down onto Gary with his foot on Gary’s chest.

“M...Mooorrrreeee…” Gary moaned out again. “P...Pleassse...f-fuck m-me m-moooorrrreeee…”

Ash couldn’t help but smirk widely. “Heh, and so you finally realize it. You are my fuck-toy now Gary. Want me to fucking breed you again?”

“Y...Yeeeesssss….” Gary gasped. “P-Pleeeeaaassseee…”

“Heh, had a hunch you would,” Ash said smirking.

“Well, that was certainly an interesting display Ash,” Prof. Oak finally spoke, catching the raven-haired boy’s attention. “It’s rare to see you so truly dominating like that.”

“Yeah, sorry Professor, but he had it coming for a long time,” Ash said with a shrug.

“I understand my boy,” Oak said with a smile and a nod. “Gary issued the Domination Battle and lost. As per the rules, you are free to do with him as you please. Just promise me you’ll take care of him.”

“Oh course Professor, I’ll take good care of Gare-Bear,” Ash said, mentally smirking at the future endeavors he would go through with Gary.

“Speaking of taking care,” Delia said as she walked up with Chase, Elaine and Pikachu next to her. “I think you have some more folks to take care off.”

She gestured to the crowd of townspeople that had watched the entire scene before them. Ash could see that all of the townsfolk had enjoyed watching him fuck Gary, having gotten aroused themselves. Many of them had orgasmed from the show, yet all of them were still up and ready and desiring more. Even Ash’s family, Prof. Oak, and Pikachu were all still horny and interested, along with the other Pokemon that had watched. All eyes were on Ash, and he knew why.

“Heh, guess I should have seen that coming,” Ash said rubbing the back of his head. “Well, guess it wouldn’t be right to leave everyone like this since it was technically my fault. So how about one last big Pallet Town hoorah before me and Gary go off?”

“YES!” everyone around him cheered.

“Great, oh and anyone who wants a piece of Gary is free to do so, along with his cheerleaders,” Ash said smirking down at the still dazed brunette. “Alright Pallet Town! Let’s make this a Going Away Party we’ll never forget!”

“YEAH!”

And with that, Ash was swarmed by the many people and Pokemon he had known all his time living in Pallet Town. The entire area was covered in people and pokemon fucking wildly with Ash at the center of it all. Gary and his cheerleaders were used as well, many of the townsfolk happy to finally get a piece of the now broken brunette.

While Ash was busy making love to all of Pallet Town, he could not stop thinking that he had finally made it. He was finally a Pokemon Trainer. He had gained his first Pokemon in Pikachu and won his first battle with Gary and caught his Rival.

Overall, it was an amazing start for the young stud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Here it is, the first chapter of Gotta Bang’em All! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> Well guys, here is a surprise for everyone I’m sure. Well I bring you the reimagining of one of my favorite and first stories, KetchumAllShipping Adventure, or as it will now be called, Gotta Bang’em All! It was thanks to Dragonkingkj and FamousFox, two amazing writers, that I am back in the saddle and working on new fics as well as revitalizing old ones. I'll be working to make Ash’s journey through the Kanto region and beyond as hot and heavy as possible. 
> 
> Now as for this chapter itself. For a long time I wanted to incorporate the Let’s Go player characters in some way into a story. The idea of them being Ash’s young siblings was a fun one I wanted to include, so I decided to add them into the Ash/Delia lemon for some added fun. It was actually this lemon that makes up nearly half of this chapter, which helped a lot. Next is the Ash running through Pallet Town naked. It was an idea I wanted to use shortly after I wrote the first one. I mean, with how sexy I made Ash how could I not incorporate that. 
> 
> Next is Ash and Pikachu’s meeting. Originally we wrote this to have Pikachu as a Gijinka humanoid, however as I planned more of this story I felt adding the Gijinka-style Pokemon would make the story a bit overwhelming, so I decided to keep them as beasts. In turn, I modified the humans to be able to withstand the lusts of their Pokemon and their variety of bodies. As for the lemon, last time I had Oak and Pikachu each bang separately, so this time we decided to add put it together. Also, the electric shock to the balls Ash gets was a concept we enjoyed too much to leave behind.
> 
> Now for the new addition, the Ash/Gary lemon. Well, after rewatching some old episodes involving Gary and reading some comics by the amazing artist Hotcha, I decided to do something many of us wanted to see - Ash utterly dominating Gary. Some people might argue that having Gary be Ash's pet would be problem to the story, but there will be many changes like this. So if you don't like it, tough.
> 
> So where does this leave us? Well I do plan to continue this story this time around. With Dragon and Famous’s help I’ll be able to talk out ideas and decide what goes and doesn’t. Be prepared for quite a few twists and turns compared to the previous version.
> 
> Until Next TIme!


	2. Kanto 02 - Starting Out

 

On the open southern plains of the Kanto region, the sun was shining brightly, filling those under it with energy.

 

This was certainly true for Ash Ketchum who was strutting down the road of Rt. 01 with his starter Pikachu and his first human capture Gary Oak.

 

It had only been several hours ago that Ash had come running to Professor Oak’s lab buck naked across Pallet Town, received and bonded with his starter Pokemon, and was challenged by his long-time rival to a Domination Battle which ended with him as the victor. After catching and putting Gary in his place, Ash had spent several hours saying goodbye to all the people of Pallet Town who were very eager to have one last hurrah with the raven-haired stud. Once everyone had been satisfied, Ash took a quick shower to clean himself and bid goodbye to his family, setting off for his long-awaited journey.

 

Unlike when he awoke and first ran out, Ash was now wearing his traveling attire for the journey ahead. Ash’s clothes consisted of a red and white cap with a green mark on the front, a blue open sleeveless vest, a set of black fingerless gloves with red edges, a pair of black and white sneakers with white socks, a black leather choker with a Pokeball-like pendant, and a black thong that did very little to hold back his big bulge. With each step he took, Ash’s ass, cock, and balls bounced in tandem, creating an almost hypnotic effect if one stares too long.

 

One would stare even longer at the moment since Pikachu was currently riding Ash’s rod as they walked.

 

“Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi,” Pikachu moaned repeatedly as he bounced up and down Ash’s shaft with each step he took. The little yellow pokemon had taken quite a liking to Ash after their initial encounter and turned out to be just sex-wild as Ash himself.

 

“Heh, enjoying yourself Pikachu,” Ash chuckled as he walked with Pikachu riding his dick. His balls remained in the pouch of his thong and bounced with each step he took.

 

“Chaaa~” Pikachu cried out as he came from his pink pecker onto the dirt before them. Even after cumming, Pikachu kept on riding Ash’s dick.

 

Ash giggled at this before looking behind him. “Come on Gary, you’re moving too slow!” he called out to his now ex-rival.

 

Gary walked up behind Ash on all fours panting heavily. His clothes had been left behind, so now he was completely naked with the exception of a black cock-ring at the base of his dick which was keeping him hard, a Pokeball-styled butt-plug, and a red collar similar to Pikachu’s around his neck. The collar had a silver tag where on the back it said his name while on the front it said “Ash’s Bitch”, a personal touch Ash had prepared just for the occasion. After his humiliating defeat, Gary had been reduced to nothing more than a pet for the raven-haired teen, a fate so appropriately deserved.

 

“S-Sorry M-Master A-Ash,” Gary panted as he walked up to Ash on all fours. The once proud Gary Oak calling him Master certainly gave Ash a sense of sadistic glee.

 

“Just be sure to keep up,” Ash said before delivering a firm spank to Gary’s ass, making the brunette yelp-slash-moan.

 

While Gary’s challenge to a Domination Battle had been a shock to Ash, he came out the victor and took the spoils which included Gary himself. Along with that Ash also got to choose the fates of Gary’s cheerleaders who had all been caught by Gary prior to their battle and his starter Squirtle. Ash decided to give the empty-headed bimbos to his mother so they could work at her restaurant. Some of them were given roles as waitresses, while others were placed as special milk-producers for the sweet beverages his mother served. He gave Squirtle to Chase and Elaine so they would have a playmate with them while he was away.

 

All that aside, Ash did not really mind what his family did with the rest of Gary’s team, because now he had his ex-rival under his thumb. Overall, it was a pretty fun start to his journey.

 

“Alright then,” Ash said as he used the GPS feature of his Poke-Vice to look at the map. “From the looks of it, if we keep heading north we’ll reach Viridian City by late tonight. But wait a minute…” Ash pressed a few buttons and got a weather report. “Crud. Looks like a storm is going to roll in later tonight. That means we’ll need to camp out.”

 

“ _ A-Are you sure we have to Ash? W-We can keep g-going if you want? _ ’ a soft yet familiar voice spoke.

 

Ash smiled before patting Pikachu’s head. “Heh, no worries but. We got no hurry, this is supposed to be a fun journey, RIGHT?!” He thrust his hips upwards and released his pent up seed deep into his starter.

 

“ _ R-RIGHT! _ ” Pikachu moaned loudly as he felt Ash’s cum flow into rapidly. Being a pokemon, he was able to absorb the cum into his body, giving him new energy, though his stomach did bulge slightly to the amount of cum that filled him, and anything that did not go in sprayed out and dripped down Ash’s shaft and clothed balls onto the dirt road below.

 

“Heh, good job Pikachu,” Ash said petting Pikachu’s head as he finished up unloading his cum into the mouse Pokemon. He lifted Pikachu off his cock, letting the cum leak out of Pikachu’s hole and onto his cock. Ash lifted Pikachu high enough so that the leaking cum could fall in his mouth. He tasted his own seed before lickling his lips and setting Pikachu on Gary’s back.

 

“ _ T-Thanks Ash _ ,” Pikachu panted lightly. His energy quickly returned before he sat up on Gary’s back.

 

Ash smiled. Unknown to most people, Ash could understand Pokemon. While others could only hear their cries, Ash could actually interpret and hear what Pokemon were actually saying as if it were human-speak. It was a rare ability that Prof. Oak deduced may have been a genetic trait passed down, though Ash believed it may have been from the gallons of Tauros Milk he drank over the years.

 

Hits thoughts were broken by the sound of a loud rumbling. He looked down and saw Gary blushing. “Seriously Gary? You’re hungry after all that cum and milk you drank down back in town?” Ash said with a smirk.

 

“I-I’m sorry Master Ash,” Gary said with a frown.

 

Ash chuckled. “Well, I’m kinda hungry too. We can stop to eat for a bit,” Ash said with a smile.

 

He spotted a lone tree to the side of the road and decided to stop and eat under the shade of the tree. Once settled he brought out some food for Pikachu and some sandwiches for Gary and himself. The trio ate together pleasantly, interchanging stories and past experiences. Ash already loved his Pikachu and Gary, both happy they would be able to join him for his journey. Pikachu had become far more docile and playful around Ash while Gary had lost most of his former arrogance, and revealed that the reason he had been mean to Ash was because he was jealous of how much tail Ash got and about his parents. Ash understood and welcomed Gary with open arms, after degrading and fucking him stupid of course.

 

“Ah, that was nice,” Ash said as he patted his stomach. He looked over and saw that Gary and Pikachu had finished their own meals and were currently bonding.

 

“Ngah! Ah!” Gary moaned as he laid on his chest and knees while Pikachu pounded away at his ass.

 

“Couldn’t resist, huh Pikachu?” Ash said with a smirk.

 

“ _ Y-Yeah! Sorry Ash, but I didn’t get to try Gary’s butt out back in Pallet Town before we left, _ ” Pikachu replied. Ash thought for a moment before realizing Pikachu was right, he did not have fun with Gary before they left.

 

“Well then, go ahead and have fun for a bit Pikachu,” Ash said as he got up. “We have some time to kill, so I’m going to walk around. Be careful, and shoot a Thunder Shock if you need me.”

 

“ _ Will do! _ ” Pikachu said before slapping Gary’s left ass cheek with his electrified paw.

 

“GAH!” Gary cried out. Ash smirked before walking away from the pair as they fucked.

 

Ash did not walk too far, walking around the edge of the forest that would eventually lead towards Viridian City. As he did, he heard the calls of wild Pokemon, mostly soft ones. While he could understand Pokemon, Ash found it easier with Pokemon that were connected to him like Pikachu, so he mostly just heard the cries of these wild Pokemon.

 

“Cater,” a new voice caught Ash’s ears.

 

He looked up and spotted a lone green-caterpillar like Pokemon with a yellow underbelly, big black eyes, and a red Y-shaped antennae. It was crawling on a branch towards some leaves to eat.

 

“Whoa, a  **Caterpie (M)** ,” Ash said with interest. He brought out his Poke-Vice and scanned the Pokemon.

 

**Caterpie the Worm Pokemon**

**The Pre-Evolved form of Metapod**

**When attacked by bird Pokémon, it resists by releasing a terrifically strong odor from its antennae. Perhaps because it would like to grow up quickly, it has a voracious appetite, eating a hundred leaves a day. It’s easy to catch, and it grows quickly, making it one of the top recommendations for novice Pokémon Trainers.**

 

“Easy to catch huh?” Ash said with a smile. “Looks like I’m about to have my first catch.” He quickly set his Poke-Vice to capture mode and summoned up a Pokeball. He sprung out from behind the tree and yelled out, “Pokeball Go!” before tossing it at Caterpie.

 

“Pie?” Caterpie cooed before spotting the Pokeball heading towards him. “Caterpie!” the little bug type cried out as it leapt off its branch and slapped the incoming Pokeball with its tail. The ball flew back towards a surprised Ash, hitting him square in the face.

 

“GAH!” Ash yelled as he was struck right between the eyes by the pokeball. “Ow that hurt!”

 

“Caterpie!” Caterpie cried out, not giving Ash a chance to recover. “Cater-PIE!” the little bug fired a stream of sticky silk right at Ash, quickly tying his arms up to his body.

 

“Ack! Okay, this is bad,” Ash said as he struggled inside the tight grip of the stickly silk. He tried to move, but only ended up losing his balance. “Who-WHOA-OOF!” Ash landed on his knees and chest, grunting as he laid on the ground. “Ow…” he groaned. He tried to get up, but Caterpie was not done.

 

“Pie! Pie! Pie!” Caterpie cried out as he fired more shots of silk. By the time it was done, Ash found that his ankles and body were stuck to the ground by the sticky string.

 

“H-Hey! S-Stop that!” Ash called out as he tried to move, but found himself practically stuck to the ground. “I-I can’t move!”

 

“Pie!” Caterpie cried out with pride, happy to have taken down the human that tried to capture him. Now he could escape quickly. That sentiment however quickly subsided as he saw the human struggle and became curious.

 

The little bug crawled down the tree and quietly moved towards the struggling young man. Once close enough, Caterpie found himself staring at Ash’s elevated back side. He could see Ash’s big bulge within his thong and plump cheeks of his ass that made it disappear. The little bug blushed as it stared at the tan globes. His vision lowered to Ash’s bundled bulge that bounced as he struggled within the tight string. Curious, the little bug crawled up Ash’s up to the top of his butt. He moved around the tan globes before crawling under Ash and dangling upon his dick.

 

“H-Hey! G-Get off there!” Ash called out, struggling to hold back a moan from the little bug touching his sensitive member. While he laid there stuck to the ground, Ash’s cries had attracted several other Pokemon to the scene.

 

The first was a small purple and beige mouse Pokemon called  **Rattata (F)** that had heard the sounds of a struggle. Normally, her kind would run away at the sounds of a fight, but she was curious. The second was a brown, black and beige bird Pokemon with pink wings and a pink beak and red wings called  **Spearow (M)** . This little bird had also heard the noises and become annoyed with them. He intended to attack whoever was making the noise, but stopped as he found the trapped human being assaulted by the Caterpie.

 

“N-Ngaaa~” Ash was unable to hold back the moan. Caterpie was playing about with his member which quickly got hard under his body, stretching Ash’s underwear further. The bug type squeezed around Ash’s member, getting pretty excited himself. A small 3 inch pecker popped out for Caterpie’s underside as he humped against Ash’s rod.

 

“Ratta…” Rattata chirped in curiosity. She slowly walked towards Ash’s prone form, eyeing it carefully. She walked under his legs and met face to face with his hardened shaft. She looked up to Caterpie who seemed to be enjoying himself. “Rattata.”

 

“Pie?” Caterpie said, having heard Rattata. The two spoke in Poke-Speak, to which Ash couldn’t hear at the moment due to his own moans. Once they came to an understanding, Caterpie crawled off of Ash’s rode. Once he was off, Rattata used her fangs to snap Ash’s thong apart, freeing his member from its confines.

 

“H-Huh? W-What’s going on back there?” Ash exclaimed in surprise at feeling his underwear be broken. He felt Caterpie crawl along his body, going onto his back and crawling over his head. Caterpie looked over his head and Ash could see his face. “Uh...hi?”

 

“Pie!” Caterpie chirped before hopping off Ash’s head onto the ground. He turned around and presented his small pecker to Ash.

 

“Huh?” Ash said in confusion. “You...want me to suck it?”

 

“Pie,” Caterpie said with a nod.

 

“Hmm, okay,” Ash said with a shrug. “But once you cum, you need to let me go, okay?” Caterpie nodded. Ash smiled. “Alright then, bring it in Caterpie,” he said while opening his mouth.

 

“Pie!” Caterpie chirped before moving forward. Once he was close enough, Ash took the little pecker into his mouth and began to suck. “Piiiiieeeeee~” Caterpie moaned as Ash expertly sucked on the tiny shaft, using his tongue to feel it up and tease it.

 

‘ _ Smaller than what I’m used to, but those moans are pretty cute, _ ’ Ash thought as he gave what Caterpie could only think as the best blowjob ever.

 

“Rattata,” Rattata spoke as she stared at Ash’s looming shaft. It bobbed a bit, a small bubble of pre forming at the slit. Enticed by the shiny glob, Rattata stuck out her tongue and licked the droplet. Her eyes went wide, immediately savoring the taste with gusto. “Ratta!” she cried out happily before proceeding to go and suck Ash’s cock-head. A not very well-known ability of the Rattata line was that they can angle their sharp teeth inward so that they can drink water easier, or when they suck on a nice thick cock.

 

“Hmmm?” Ash muffled in surprise as he felt a warm mouth on the head of his shaft. He felt to blunt surfaces on the top and bottom of his cock while a tongue played with the slit of his dick, teasing it to drip more pre into the sucking mouth. Rattata was loving the taste of Ash’s dick, happy to have take a chance. She sucked on it like a baby to a bottle.

 

“Spear,” Spearow cawed, actually impressed with the boldness of both of these ‘weaker’ Pokemon on the human. As much as he also hated to admit, he had become aroused by watching these two play with the human. As he watched, he noticed that when Rattata cut Ash’s thong with her teeth, she cut it from the underside. The two ends flung apart, leave Ash’s plump behind nice and bare. Spearow had to admit it was an impressive ass, and if his 5 inch long pointed pink pecker had anything to say, he wanted a taste of it.

 

Spearow flew down from his branch and landed right on Ash’s bubble-butt, his dull talons squeezing into the plump flesh. “Hmm?” Ash mumbled while Caterpie’s dick was still lodged in his mouth and the little worm was still reveling in the feel of the warm human mouth.

 

“Spearow,” Spearow cawed as he used his feet to spread Ash’s ass cheeks aparts, exposing the tight pucker. Spearow aimed his rod right towards Ash’s hole before thrusting all the way in. “Row!”

 

“Mmm!” Ash moaned at the sudden introduction of a poke-cock in his ass. As was surprised to feel that Spearow was a bit bigger that Pikachu, but not by much when compared to what larger Pokemon would probably have. However, it certainly was a surprise for Ash, having not expected to be in this situation today. However he knew that if he played his cards right, he might end up getting 3 new Pokemon instead of one.

 

There isn’t a set-in-stone way of catching Pokemon. Sure, there was the classic battle-weaken-and catch method, but sometimes that wasn’t really necessary. This wasn’t a video game, Pokemon had feelings, thoughts and desires. Sometimes simply befriending a Pokemon or helping them was enough to get the to want to join a trainer’s team. It wasn’t exactly common, but it wasn’t unheard of either. However, besides battling, another well-known way to entice Pokemon into being caught was for a trainer to offer themselves to a Pokemon. To let the use their bodies as they pleased to show the lengths a trainer would go for his Pokemon. In his haste to catch a new Pokemon, Ash had forgotten about this method in favor for the more classic one, however he supposed that if he could win over these Pokemon with his body, they would all end up joining his team.

 

“Pie-Pie-Pie,” Caterpie panted as he kept thrust into Ash’s mouth at a rapid pace. All earlier anger towards the human was gone, now all the little bug could think about was needing to cum in the warm mouth that sucked him off. “PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Caterpie cried out as he came into Ash’s mouth. It was a small load, one Ash was easily able to swallow, but what could one expect from such a small Pokemon? Caterpie slumped onto his back with a satisfied look on his face and bright blush on his cheeks.

 

“Heh, glad you enjoyed that,” Ash said with a smile before a moan escaped his lips. “Oooooh~ You two having fun there?”

 

“Mrrmhmh!” Rattata moaned as she sucked on Ash’s cock. Ash’s pre must have been a powerful aphrodisiac, for she was getting ridiculously horny. Her pussy was quivering between her hind-legs, while her chest had expanded, exposing a set of soft furry breasts each with hard pink nips. She was using her tail to her own snatch as she sucked on Ash’s shaft, desperate to taste the baby-making nectar from inside.

 

“Spearow-Spear!” Spearow cawed in surprising joy as he fucked Ash’s amazingly tight ass. The bird pokemon had been skeptical when he began, but now he couldn’t imagine a tighter hole to fuck. It felt like Ash’s hole was trying to suck him inside, keeping Spearow’s cock lodged inside it. The bird’s mind was going lost to its lust, falling for Ash’s tight entrance. He pumped as fast as he could, determined to bust a nut into the human.

 

“Ah~ Yes~ You to are full of energy,” Ash moaned as he let the two Pokemon play with his body. As the two continued to mess with his lower half, Ash had returned to struggle against the sticky silk that kept his upper half tied. The good thing about String Shot was that its effects were only temporary and eventually the silk’s stickiness and strength wore down. After a bit of moving about, Ash’s arms broke free from the tight stringy confines. “Yes! Finally free!” His celebration was short-lived however as he felt a familiar tension in his ball ready to burst. “Oh boy~ Here I cum!”

 

“Mrhmhmh!” Rattata’s moaned around Ash’s cock-head before she felt a big blast of cum push its way down her mouth and into her stomach. Her stomach began to bloat rapidly as Ash’s load surged into her. It didn’t take long for her to lose hold on Ash’s cock-head and she was flung off by the surge of seed that soon covered her form. “Mratata~” Rattata moaned as she laid in a small puddle covered in cum.

 

“Spearow!” the ravenous bird cried out as he felt Ash’s ass tighten as the young man came. It was too much for the aggressive flier and he unloaded his own spunk into the human arse. Despite the larger size, Spearow’s release was actually smaller than any of Pikachu’s, So Ash was able to take it up with ease. Once done, Spearow slumped backwards and landed on his back with a completely pleasured look on his face, just the same as the other two Pokemon.

 

Once he felt his climax end and Spearow plop out and off of his ass, Ash panted for a few seconds before chuckling. “Heh, not quite how I expected my first capture attempt to go, but no real complaints I guess,” Ash said. He broke his legs out of the remaining sticky silk and stood up on his feet. As he did, he saw that his thong was nothing more than a colorful and a hardly-covering loincloth thanks to Rattata. “Good thin I packed a lot of these,” Ash said before discarding the thong, standing buck naked once more. He then turned to the three Pokemon were all on the floor still partly dazed. “You guys okay?”

 

“C-Caterpiiieee~”

 

“Rat-tataaa~”

 

“S-Speeaaroow~”

 

Ash chuckled at the pleased moans from the three Pokemon. “Well, it’d be a shame to just leave you guys like this so…”

 

Ash quickly reactivated the PV’s Capture mode and tossed three pokeballs at the dazed pokemon trio. Caterpie was first, and did not even put up a fight as he was caught immediately. Rattata was next, her ball shaking a bit before the capture was successful. Spearow was last to be caught, his ball shaking a bit longer meaning he still retained some will to fight, but eventually he to was successfully caught.

 

“Awesome! I just caught my first three Pokemon!” Ash said excitedly as he took the three pokeballs into his PV and uploaded them into the device. Once they were all loaded, Ash decided to let them out. “Alright then. Caterpie, Rattata, Spearow – come on out!”

 

“Caterpie/Rattata/Spearow!” the three Pokemon cried out in unison, all looking perky, happy, and in Rattata’s case, clean of any cum.

 

“Huh, I guess getting uploaded in the Poke-Vice cleans you guys up, nice,” Ash said with a smile as he leaned down to be eye level with them. “Well, let’s get introductions out of the way. My name’s Ash Ketchum, and I just started on a journey to become a Pokemon Master. I hope I can rely on you three. I promise you guys will get into a lot of fun battles and I’ll help you all become stronger. Plus, we’ll be able to have plenty of fun times together and with any other Pokemon I catch. Does that sound like a good deal to you guys?”

 

The three Pokemon looked at each other before turning back to Ash with big smiles on their faces. “Pie/Rat/Spear!” they cried out respectively, liking Ash’s idea of being his pokemon.

 

“Great,” Ash said with a big smile. “Well, let’s get going. I need to get back to rest of our team, I’ve been away for longer than I intended. Come one.” The three pokemon nodded before all climbing or flying onto Ash. Rattata and Caterpie all hopped onto his shoulders while Spearow sat atop his head. Ash chuckled at the trio of Pokemon before walking back towards Pikachu and Gary. It didn’t take them too long to get close to the tree he had left them at. “I hope Pikachu and Gary weren’t too bored.”

 

“Nguuuaaaaa~” Ash heard the familiar moan of Gary. He found said boy laying on his back with his mouth and out leaking plenty of poke-spunk. Pikachu was resting on Gary’s stomach, suckling on the lactating boy’s nipple.

 

“ _ Oh, hey Ash, _ ” Pikachu greeted his trainer as he sniffed him close. He noticed the three Pokemon on his shoulders and head. “ _ Who are they? _ ”

 

“My first captures,” Ash said gesturing to the trio.

 

After a few short introductions, Ash cleaned Gary up and recalled him into the PV to let him rest after what he could only guess was a long  _ electrifying _ session of sex with Pikachu. Once things were cleaned up, and he got a new thong on, Ash decided to continue on his trek towards Viridian City with his now quartet of Pokemon at his side. Spearow had taken to flying, letting Caterpie take Ash’s head while Pikachu reclaimed his shoulder.

 

As they travelled, Ash got to know his newer pokemon better and was quickly able to understand them. He learned that Caterpie was actually a very timid Pokemon, and had always desired to eventually evolve into a Butterfree and fly beautifully in the sky. Rattata told him she was the strongest of her pack, but also the most outgoing, not really liking being with them. She wanted to see the world and explore lands beyond the forests or grasslands. Spearow didn’t have much in terms of ambitions, he just wanted to get into some cool fights and get stronger. Ash liked the personalities of his trio of Pokemon, and after a quick look into the pokedex about what each of them could currently do and learn, he was already making plans on how to train them and Pikachu.

 

Unfortunately, Ash’s planned trek was taken off the rails as he was reminded of the incoming storm when the rain fell on mass. Luckily, Spearow was able to lead them to the dryness of a nearby cave.

 

“Well…” Ash stared at the exit of the cave he and his Pokemon had gotten into. Outside was a true rainstorm of large proportions coming down. “That could have been worse.”

 

“ _ Yeah, we got off lucky, _ ” Pikachu agreed.

 

“ _ Good thing Spearow knew about the cave, _ ” Rattata agreed.

 

“ _ Yeah, nice work Spearow! _ ” Caterpie cheered.

 

“ _ It was nothing, _ ” Spearow said, despite the fact he was puffing out his chest at being praised.

 

“Well, it looks like we’ll be in here for a while,” Ash said as he turned away from the storm. He looked inside the cave and noticed some rocks and sticks laying about. “Good thing is we got some stuff for a fire. Let’s set one up guys.” Ash’s Pokemon all agreed and went to gather the stuff.

 

Soon enough there was a fire built and the group was all warm and dry. Ash let Gary back out so that he could be part of the group and they all relaxed around the fire.

 

“Ah…this is nice,” Ash said with a smile as he leaned before the fire.

 

“You seem pretty cheerful Master,” Gary said. “I would have thought you’d been angry that we lost our progress over not being able to continue to Viridian City.”

 

“Meh, no point in being mad Gary. You can’t control nature, that’s for the big legendary Pokemon,” Ash said. “Besides, the journey isn’t about the destination, it’s for the adventures we have to get there. I don’t really care much about how long it takes us to travel, I’m just happy to have fun with all my team on it.” Ash’s Pokemon and even Gary all perked up, happy to know they were part of Ash’s desire to simply have fun experiences as they travelled.

 

The tender moment was stopped when both Pikachu and Rattata heard something with their higher hearing and turned their heads to the mouth of the cave.

 

“You guys hear something?” Ash asked in confusion.

 

“ _ I…I think we just heard something fall to the ground hard, _ ” Rattata said.

 

“ _ I think I heard someone cry out in pain too, _ ” Pikachu said, alarming Ash’s warry immediately.

 

“Oh no,” Ash said as he got up and rushed to the mouth of the cave. His team followed suit and together they looked through the pouring rain the best they could. They were having trouble finding anything.

 

“ _ I see something! _ ” Spearow cried out. “ _ It’s a person! And they’re on the ground and not moving! _ ”

 

Ash blanked in shock. He looked to where Spearow was looking, and spotted a human figure laying in the mud as the rain fell, completely still. “Shit! Gary, prep a sleeping bag and get the first aid out,” he said before rushing out to get the figure.

 

“ _ Ash! _ ” Pikachu cried out. “ _ Guys, you help out Gary. I’ll go and help Ash! _ ” Pikachu soon followed. The others wanted to as well, but decided to do as their trainer and his starter said and prepped to receive the fallen person.

 

Ash rushed through the stormy weather and muddy grounds as he quickly maneuvered around the trees with Pikachu right behind him. It didn’t take him long to reach the fallen figure. Not giving a second to consider their appearance, Ash checked their pulse. Once he felt it, he quickly scooped the figure up in his arms bridal style and turned around.

 

**BOOM!**

 

A bolt of lightning zoomed towards Ash who froze in place holding the unconscious figure. ‘ _ Is…Is this how I die? _ ’

 

“CHUUUUUU!” Pikachu cried out as he jumped in front of the electric bolt, absorbing it into his body thanks to his hidden ability. Some of the electricity bolted off, hitting areas away from Ash. Once the remaining electricity was absorbed, Pikachu landed on the ground, looking fully charged. “ _ Ash! You okay? _ ”

 

“Y-Yeah! Thanks Pikachu,” Ash said, extremely happy at the moment that he got Pikachu as his starter. “Let’s get back to the cave.” Pikachu nodded before leading Ash back to the cave’s location.

 

Once they got back, they saw Gary had pulled out a sleeping bag and an extra blanket as well as the first aid kit thanks to the other Pokemon.

 

“Thanks guys,” Ash said as he proceeded to lay the figure down, this time getting a good look at the person he had just rescued.

 

It was a hot-as-hell young woman, looking to be about the same age as Ash, if not maybe a year older than he. She was about 5’ 8” with peachy skin, a curvy athletic figure with smooth arms, strong legs, wide hips, a soft set of abs an ample chest F-cup breasts that each sported pink nipples, a nice matching ass, and a hairless pink pussy. She also has orange hair tied into a ponytail and a water-style tattoos going down her back. She wore a set of extremely short blue shorts that hugged her huge hips and plump butt and had a very clear cameltoe that were held up by a pair of red straps that went over her shoulders and just barely covered each nipple, a white and yellow wristband on her left arm, a pair of blue and white sneakers, a silver necklace around her neck with a blue tear-shaped pendant, and lastly an azure blue Poke-Vice on her right arm.

 

“Is she okay Ash?” Gary asked, worried for the new arrival.

 

“She’s alive, but she’s pretty cold,” Ash said. Spearow and Rattata brought the extra blanket to Ash, which he used to wrap the young girl. “Gary, there should be some smelling salts in the first aid kit. Can you get it out?”

 

“Sure Ash,” Gary said as he quickly reached into the first aid kit and brought out a small jar of smelling salts. He handed it to Ash who opened it up and carefully lifted the girls head and brought the smelling salts to the girl’s nose. He wafted it in front of her for a bit, letting her smell. The result were thankfully near-instantaneous with the girl scrunching her face and groggily opening her teal eyes.

 

“…u-uggghh…” she groaned as consciousness returned to her. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. “W…What happened?” she groaned.

 

“Are you okay miss?” Ash spoke. Misty turned, getting a good look of Ash’s face, which looked even more handsome thanks to the glow of the fire, making her cheeks turn slightly pink.

 

“I-I-I think so,” the girl said before receiving a pain to the head. “Ugh…I got a killer headache though.”

 

“I have some painkillers if you’d like,” Ash suggested.

 

“Yes please,” she groaned. Ash nodded to Gary who went to get the painkillers. “Who are you? And were am I?”

 

“My name’s Ash Ketchum,” Ash explained. “I’m a trainer from Pallet Town. My team and I found shelter in this cave when the storm started. We heard your fall and saw you unconscious on the ground. I brought you back in here so you could get warm and dry and so that we could administer any first aid. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

 

“Not really, just sore,” the girl replied. “But thank you for helping me. My names  **Misty Waterflower** .”

 

“Nice to meet you Misty,” Ash said with a smile before turning to his Pokemon. “These are my pokemon. Pikachu, my starter, Caterpie, Rattata, Spearow, and Gary.”

 

“ _ Hi _ ,” All of Ash’s Pokemon greeted, however Misty froze when she saw Caterpie.

 

“B-B-Bug!” Misty screamed in utter terror.

 

“Misty! What’s wrong?” Ash exclaimed in shock.

 

“B-B-Bug!” Misty cried out, pointing at Caterpie as she tried to move away, but her sore arms and legs would not allow.

 

“Misty, are you afraid of Bug Pokemon?” Ash asked. Misty nodded her head, staring at Caterpie who looked sad at being told that Misty was scared of him. “Now Misty, don’t be scared. Caterpie’s really nice. I promise, everything’s fine.”

 

Misty’s fears told her to yell at Ash and deny what he said and claim bugs were one of the grossest things on earth. However, recalling how the young man had saved her, she decided to bite her tongue.

 

“ _ H-Here, _ ” Caterpie said as he moved forward towards Misty, making her freeze. He fired his string-shot into the air, confusing the others. The string shot then took shape, turning into what looked like the head of a smiling Misty.

 

“W-Whoa,” Misty said in awe.

 

“See, I told ya Caterpie was nice. He’s happy that you are okay,” Ash said, though he was also surprised by Caterpie’s skills with his string shot. It gave him ideas for strategies.

 

“Y-Yeah…I guess you’re right,” Misty said before turning and softly smiling towards Caterpie. “Thank you Caterpie, that was really sweet.” Caterpie let out a happy cry and blushed, happy to have made Misty start to like him.

 

“Here’s the painkillers Ash. I had to get some water from the bag,” Gary said as he came into view, surprising Misty.

 

“Thanks Gary,” Ash said as he took the cup of water and painkillers and handed them to Misty. “Misty, meet Gary Oak, my first human.”

 

“Oh wow, you already have a human sub?” Misty said in awe. “I thought you just started out since you have several unevolved Pokemon, no offense.”

 

“None taken Misty,” Ash replied. “And you’re right, I did just start, this morning actually. However, this little bitch-“ Ash reached over and pinched Gary’s nipple, making the brunette let out a gasp as milk started to leak out, “-decided to challenge me to a Domination Battle right after we both got our first Pokemon. We’ve had a long-time rivalry since we were kids, and I guess he wanted to ‘put me in my place’ then and there. But, he lost and I caught him using a Milk-Ball. Now he’s my sexy little milk-making boy-slut, right Gary?” He twisted Gary’s nipple, making milk squirt out.

 

“Y-Yes Master Ash!” the brunette gasped as milk was forced out of him, almost making him cum right then and there.

 

Misty blushed at the interaction, but couldn’t deny that the Dom-Sub relation the two boys had was certainly exciting. She took the pain-killers and drank down some water. “Wow Ash, that’s pretty impressive. Were you heading towards Viridian City before the storm?”

 

“Yeah, I knew it was coming, but I got a little distracted catching Caterpie, Rattata and Spearow today,” Ash said, chuckling as he recalled how he had caught the three Pokemon.”And what about you? Were you heading to Viridian City?”

 

“Kinda,” Misty replied. “I came down this way to see if I could find some water pokemon to catch when the storm rolled in. I tried to go fast on my bike when-MY BIKE!” she shrieked.

 

“H-Huh?” Ash yelped from Misty’s sudden scream.

 

“My Bike! I was riding my bike when I hit a mud puddle and fell. Did you guys get it?” Misty asked.

 

“Sorry Misty,” Ash said as he shook his head. “I was focused on getting you to safety. I didn’t notice any bike.” Misty let out a defeated sigh. “We can go look for it in the morning once the rain clears. Sorry I couldn’t get it.”

 

“No, it’s okay Ash,” Misty said with a sigh before smiling at him. “You saved me from spending the entire night out there in the rain unconscious. Heck, I might’ve died out there if it weren’t for you, and no one would have known until it was already far too late. It’s just a bike, I’ll live. Thanks to you that is.” Her smile turned into a warm thankful one, one that fully expressed her gratitude to the male trainer.

 

Ash smiled back at Misty, happy to know that she was alright and was not screaming at him over her bike. That would have gotten annoying ridiculously quick.

 

With things settled, Ash and Misty decided to spend the rest of the night simply talking to one another and Ash’s pokemon. Ash told her about his life in Pallet Town, his family, and how he ended up waking up late to get his first Pokémon. He also explained in depth at how Gary had challenged him into a Domination Battle and how he asserted his dominance over the brunette after it. Misty was left both blushing and turned on by Ash’s story. Misty didn’t go too in depth of her own story. She was indeed a year older than Ash, but had just started her own journey after a bit of a fallout at her home of Cerulean City. She did have a few Pokémon, but decide to keep them in their balls to rest as they spent the day trying to catch other water Pokémon. One thing Ash learned was that Misty loved water types and wanted to be a Water Type Master when she was older. To her surprise, Ash did it mock her, rather he said he believed she could do it, especially since he wanted to become a Pokémon Master. Misty was surprised by this, but did find Ash’s enthusiasm inspiring.

 

Eventually, Ash’s team fell asleep, so he recalled most of them back into his PV, with the exception of Pikachu who was snoring near the side of the cave. 

 

“Looks like it’s just us now,” Ash said as he wrapped Pikachu in a small blanket.

 

“Well, you did say you all had a long day,” Misty giggles. “I’m actually surprised you’re not unconscious with all you’ve told me happened today.”

 

“True, but I’ve always had monstrous stamina and energy, just ask half of Pallet Town,” Ash said with a teasing grin.

 

“Heh, yeah I’ll bet,” Misty laughed. “Well, i can relate. I can go longer than anyone in Cerulean City. I doubt even you could handle me.” She have Ash a playful grin. Since getting to know him more, Misty felt more comfortable exposing her naughtier side.

 

Ash raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge Waterflower?” he said with a seductive smirk to match Misty’s. The bulge in his thong began to come to life, bouncing within its confines.

 

“What do you think Ketchum?” Misty countered, giving her chest s good shake to let her inviting funbags bounce within their straps that pushed to break free.

 

“I think you’re on,” Ash said, lunging himself towards Misty and pinning her into the ground. The two looked into each other’s eyes, a faint glow surrounding them. They smirked at one another before leaning in for a heated kiss. Their lips pressed against each other, each teen giving off soft gasps before allowing their tongues access to tangle together.

Ash’s right hand moved over and took a firm squeeze of Misty’s left breast, making the redhead moan under him. He groped the plump orb, moving it out from under the red strap and letting Misty’s pink nipple pop free. Using his thumb and pointer fingers he pinched and rubbed the nub, giving it gentle twists and pulls that made Misty shiver under his hold.

To counter Ash’s actions, Misty reached down between Ash’s legs and cupped his hardening cock beneath his stretching thing. She gently pumped the thick rod, silently marveling at the size of the stick. She could feel the head of the rod already leak pre, which was matched by her snatch getting wet. She could feel his huge balls press against her thigh, exciting her as she couldn’t help but wonder just how much spunk those nuts could pour into her.

 

They pulled away from each other’s mouths, a thick trail of saliva connecting their tongues as the lust-glazed eyes gazed into one each other’s. The heat between them had become nothing short of beastial, and the two horny trainers knew that the only way to sate that heat was to go all out. 

 

A few tossed clothes later, Ash and Misty were quickly in a 69 position with Ash on his back and Misty on top of his. Ash gazed up at Misty’s dripping folds that leaked heated juices down her sexy thighs while he could feel the heat coming off her. Misty stared at Ash’s upright manhood, marvelling at the thick globs of pre that dribbled down the length of the pulsing cock and down the bulging spunk-filled buts.

 

Misty was first to move, first giving Ash’s cock head and long sensual lick all around the sides. She felt Ash grunt in arousal as she lapped her tongue around the sides of the head. She moved up to the tip and flicked the slit, tasting the salty drops of precum that the young man leaked. She licked her lips at the taste, smiling naughtily before taking her bouncy breasts and smothering Ash’s cock in between them. Ash moaned from beneath Misty as he felt her tits press up and squeeze his cock in a set of warm firm boobs. While not as big as his mother or a few other girls, Misty’s breasts were certainly big enough to feel amazing around his cock. After playing a bit with the slit, Misty widened her mouth before taking Ash’s cock head into her mouth, sucking on it like a vacuum.

 

“F-Fuuuck~” Ash moaned loudly as Misty expertly sucked on his cock while now pumping his shaft with her tits. Not wanting to be outdone by the sexy redhead, Ash reached up and pulled Misty’s hips down towards his head. Sticking out his tongue Ash began to lick Misty’s wet cunt, savoring the juices that had escaped and trickled down. The redhead moaned around Ash’s cock, shivering as she felt Ash lick her pussy. His tongue lapped around folds of the snatch, tickling it while he tasted her womanly nectar. Wanting to tease her more, he used one hand to gently pinch and tweak her hardened clit, and the other to finger her winking asshole through her round cheeks. 

 

“MMMM!” Misty moaned around Ash’s shaft as she shivered and squirmed as she felt her lower-half be triply assaulted by Ash’s sexual prowess. She could feel him finger her ass first with one finger, then two, and finally three. He would go from thrusting the digits in and out of her to spreading them, stretching out her asshole and making her squirm. His other hand was gently pulling and rubbing on her clit, teasing it with gently flicks to light pulls that almost made her squirt. Lastly his tongue had gone from simply licking and teasing her pussy lips to jutting up inside her. She could feel the wet muscle thrust itself into her canal, wriggling about wildly and making her insides squirm and squelsh. The redheaded trainer moaned while still having Ash’s cock in her mouth and between her breasts, squeezing the manhood between them. 

 

She didn’t want to climax before she had succeeded in making Ash cum first, so with all her will she fought back against the pleasure and returned to sucking Ash’s cock. She bobbed her head up and down the shaft in tandem with her breasts, pumping Ash’s cock between the firm but soft orbs. Ash in turned bucked his hips in excitement, driving his dick deeper into Misty’s mouth. The redhead happily sucked on Ash’s cock, using her tongue to tease the slit from within her mouth. Wanting to push further, she reached down and took each of Ash’s balls into her hands. She squeezed the baby-making balls inside her hands, gently teasing and fondling them while using her arms to keep her breasts in place around Ash’s cock.

 

The two trainers could stop moaning as they pleasured each other. Neither wanted to let the other win in this competition, but the urge to climax was quickly becoming too powerful for these two horny humans. Neither relented on their actions of pleasure. Misty’s mouth sucked hard on Ash’s cock while her breasts squeezed his dick and her hands grabbed his balls. Ash thrust and wiggled his tongue inside Misty’s snatch while he fingered and played with her asshole and clit. They kept on pushing each other, driving their nerves to the point of madness before no longer being able to hold back anymore.

 

“MMMM!” the two trainers moaned as they came. Ash’s mouth and face became coated in Misty’s love juices, squirting mostly into his waiting mouth. Misty’s cheeks bulged as Ash unloaded his thick seed into her mouth, filling it and forcing her to swallow or risk drowning. The pair moaned at the taste of each other’s juices, the glaze of their eyes becoming thicker as they were lost to their lustful desires. Ash happily took Misty’s juices into his mouth, and any that did not reach he would lick up, loving the sweet taste. After the initial shock, Misty guzzled down Ash’s cum like a baby trying to suck down all the milk from a bottle. The salty but rich taste of his cum was unlike anything she had before, and knew she would want more of it.

 

When the two came off of their climaxes, they panted heavily as they tried to recover their lost energy. Misty lost control of her arms and legs, slumping onto Ash’s body, pressing his face into her snatch while her head laid against his still hard rod. “T...That was...amazing~” Misty moaned softly.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Ash agread from beneath her. “B-But we both came at the same time...N-Neither of us won…”

 

“W-Well who s-said we were done?” Misty said, a wide lustful grin covering her face. She gently place her hand on the top of Ash’s cock-head. “You still look able to have some fun, and I can keep going all night if need be. What do you say Ash, you up for it?” She rose her hips to be able to look at Ash’s face.

 

Ash smirked. “Y-You bet,” he said.

 

After a few moments to reclaim their energy, the pair quickly repositioned themselves for the next part of their fun. Misty was on her back, her legs spread wide as she waited for Ash who was on his knees, his cock rock-hard and ready to bury itself inside her. 

 

Ash leaned in and pressed the head of his cock against Misty’s pussy. With a gently push, the head moved into her, making her gasp. ‘ _ F-Fuck...h-he’s bigger than I thought, and it’s just the head! _ ’ she though.

 

‘ _ F-Fuck! She’s tighter than I thought, and i just got the head in, _ ’ Ash thought in response as he slowly pushed the rest of his dick into her snatch. He moved himself deeper into the redhead until he was down to the base of his cock. The two trainers couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of each other’s sexes against their own. Misty’s snatch was wrapped tightly Ash’s cock, possibly even tighter than he thought his sister or brother could be. Ash’s cock in return was stretching her snatch further than any one she had taken before, making Misty shiver with excitement. However, that excitement turned into anxiety as Ash paused once he was fully buried inside her.

 

“F-Fuck Ash!” Misty cried out. “D-Don’t stop! Just f-fuck me already!” she yelled out, grabbing Ash’s shoulders, an aggressive look forming on her face.

 

“W-Well if you insist,” Ash said, a smirk of determination forming on his face as he slowly pulled himself out until only the head of his cock remained inside Misty. He paused for a moment to mess with her. Before she had a chance to yell at him again, he thrust himself quickly all the way inside her, piercing into her womb like a battering ram. 

 

“FUCK!” Misty cried out as she practically saw stars from the sudden strike of Ash’s cock deep into her. It felt like Ash had slammed himself harder into her than a Tauros using Giga Impact. The entire length of the Ketchum Manhood was buried inside her, practically stretching her insides deeper and harder than anyone had ever done before to the redhead. “F-Fuck! T-That feels good!”

 

Ash smirked at Misty’s moans as he proceeded to start repeatedly thrusting into her. Each time he would pull out until he was only halfway and then ramming himself into her with tremendous force. He pounded away into her pussy, driving Misty’s nerves wild as he fucked her without mercy. Of course it wasn’t one-sided. His powerful thrusts made Misty’s pussy clench around his cock, squeezing it and making it hard to pull out and push in, but Ash continued on relentlessly. Each time he thrusted into her, his balls would spank against her hefty ass, making it turn light pink with each thrust.

 

“Ngah! Gua! Yeea!” Misty grunted and moan as Ash practically jackhammered her cunt into practically mush. Normally, she preferred to be the one on top, making boy and girls turn into putty from her, but here was a trainer that was turning the tables on her. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and hung freely as she gapingly grinned at Ash’s powerful fucking. Her legs instinctually wrapped themselves around Ash’s hips, keeping him closer and making him do shorter but harder thrusts.

 

“F-Fucking tight!” Ash groaned out as he tried to keep control. Despite practically turning Misty’s mind into goo from his ramming, he was not exempt from the pleasure received. Misty’s cunt gripped onto his cock tightly, making his thrusts harder to do, even so the warm wet feeling of the vagina was making his cock feel like amazingly. Like Misty, his tongue had flopped out of his mouth as he smiled widely from the close fucking. Going on full primal instincts, he reached down and pulled Misty’s body up, making her body go vertical which drove his fat cock deeper into her.

 

“GAH! ASH!” Misty screamed as she felt Ash’s cock bury itself inside her, deeper and thicker than any dildo she had ever used. Even with the new position, Ash did not stop thrusting into her, driving his rod in and out of her, penetrating her womb with each thrust. Her arms flung around and wrapped themselves around Ash’s shoulders, hugging him tightly and pressing her plump breasts into his hard chest. “K-KEEP FUCKING ME ASH! FUCK ME HARD!”

 

“M-MISTY!” Ash cried out as he kept on thrusting deep into the redhead’s baby maker. His cock felt like it was in pure heaven as he drove himself inside her, the new position making her clench even tighter around his cock. The young man could feel his balls ready to burst with each thrust into her. Ash wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold back much longer, feeling like he would explode at any second. “M-Misty! I-I’m going to c-cum! D-Do you want it inside or d-do you want me to pull out?!” Ash mentally begged for  Misty to let him to cum inside her.

 

“Inside! I fucking want it all inside!” Misty screamed, practically climaxing right there. Ash’s harsh fucking was driving her to brink herself, making her lose her mind to the lust. Hearing Ash call out whether or not she wanted to cum in her or not made her own orgasm come close to the brink. The competition they had come up with before had been all but forgotten at this point, now all she wanted was to feel Ash’s cum flow inside her and fill her up. “FUCKING CUM INSIDE ME YOU STUD! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM WHILE I CUM TOO! LET’S CUM TOGETHER!”

 

“M-MISTY!” Ash roared as he thrust fast and hard into her. Hearing her want his cum in her snapped something inside him. Functioning on pure primal instincts, Ash fucked Misty even harder, ramming her with a relentless pace and force. The two trainer held each other’s bodies as they fucked one another into a brilliant bliss. They kept going until the flood grate broke open and they came. 

 

“ASH/MISTY!!!”

 

The two trainers screamed each other’s names as they climaxed in unison. Misty’s snatch clenched around Ash’s cock as she squirted and coated his cock and hips in her juices. At the same time, Ash’s seed flooded into Misty like a wild geyser, filling her womb with hot white Ketchum spunk. He filled her more so than anyone had ever done before. Misty could feel Ash’s cum forcing her womb to stretch and her stomach inflated from the sheer massive amounts of cum Ash emptied from his balls, and it seemed like it wasn’t going to stop. As it filled her up, she and Ash held onto each other, moaned loudly. Misty's stomach bloated past Ash’s sides, making her look like she was 6 months pregnant. As their orgasms came close to their ends, the two trainers leaned in and locked lips once more, hugging each other tightly. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other tightly as their rode out their highs. As their releases came to an end, the two released one another and slumped back. Each trainer fell onto their back, Misty’s cum-filled cunt sliding off Ash’s slick-covered cock. They landed on their backs, panting heavily as they slowly regained their sense and energy.

 

“T...That was...the most...amazing fuck...I’ve ever had…” Misty said honestly, her mind still slightly hazy from the intense fucking she had just gotten. She could practically feel Ash’s possibly millions of sperm swirling around inside her inflated womb. 

 

“Y-Yeah...s-same for me,” Ash stated, also recovering from the lustful haze that previously clouded his mind. He didn’t expect to find a trainer that would be such an amazing fuck outside of Pallet Town so quickly, but he was glad to have met Misty.

 

“...w-want to keep going?” Misty asked. Ash looked and saw the same lust-induced glaze from before had returned. She had a sexy smile on her face that screamed she was ready for more. She positioned her body in an inviting manner, telling Ash she was still able for more.

 

Ash felt his cock stir and a similar grin formed on his face. “You know it.”

 

**-GBA-**

 

“Huuuaaaah...ah~” Ash groaned as he woke up from his slumber.

 

He opened his eyes and found himself inside the cave he had made camp throughout the night-long storm.

 

“Hmm…” groaned a voice next to him. Ash looked to his left and found Misty slumbering next to him with a contented smile on her face. She was laying next to him on his sleeping bag, completely naked with a plentiful amount of cum coating several part of her body and coming out between her legs. Ash took a look at himself, and noticed he was no better, his body naked and coated in several sexual juices.

 

“Heh, we really went at it last night,” Ash chuckled to himself.

 

“ _ I’ll say _ ,” Ash heard another voice say. He turned and saw Pikachu and awake and walking towards him. “ _ You two kept on banging pretty much all night. The fact that you are awake now is surprising. _ ”

 

“Heh, morning Pikachu,” Ash chuckled before patting the mouse’s head. “Sorry, did we wake you last night?”

 

“ _ Morning Ash, and not really, _ ” Pikachu replied smiling. “ _ I slept like a baby, and woke up just a while ago. But the smell was so strong, it wasn’t hard to guess that you two mated all night long. _ ”

 

“Heh, yeah,” Ash said rubbing the back of his head while blushing. “We both kinda lost it. We just kept on going. Didn’t think there were a lot of people that can match my energy.”

 

“ _ Is she going to stay? Are you going to catch her like you did Gary? _ ” Pikachu asked.

 

Ash shook his head. “No, I can’t catch her Pikachu. I would have to challenge her to a Domination Battle first and then win. Besides, I don’t really want to. Sure she’d be fun to have around, but she’s nice and has her own dreams. I won’t be challenging too many other trainers to Dom Battles myself, but if someone challenges me I’ll happily accept.”

 

“ _ Sound okay to me, _ ” Pikachu replied. “ _ She does seem nice though. _ ”

 

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “Maybe we can travel together. I don’t know where she plans to go, but maybe if we’re going the same direction we can go together. I’ll ask her after she wakes up and we’ve both had a good wash.” Pikachu nodded in understanding. Ash looked out and saw sunlight shining down through the entrance to the cave. “Hey Pikachu, want to take a look outside?”

 

“ _ Sure Ash, _ ” Pikachu replied before hopping onto his trainer’s shoulder. Ash got up and walked out of the cave naked.

 

As he did, the two of them soon stepped out of the cave. They were for a moment blinded by the light, but soon adjusted and marveled at the forest which had become quiet. The soft moisture from the rain gave the trees and grass a light shine as they stood under the sunlight.

 

Pikachu turned his head and gaped. “ _ Ash! Ash look! A Rainbow! _ ” he cried out pointing. Ash followed Pikachu’s direction and soon gaped at what he could only describe as the biggest rainbow he had ever seen in his life, shining colorful high above the forest in the sky.

 

“Wow,” Ash said in awe as he stared at the rainbow.

 

“ **_HOO~OO~OOH_ ** ” a majestic booming voice cried out, surprising the pair. Ash looked about before spotting something high in the sky flying.

 

“W-Whoa,” Ash said in awe and soon Pikachu followed suit.

 

Flying high above them in the sky was a majestic rainbow-colored bird with primarily red feathers and wings, large golden tail feathers and a golden crest. Its entire body was covered in a rainbow glow as it flew away into the rainbow.

 

“W-Whoa...w-what kind of Pokemon was that?” Ash said in awe. He would have checked his PV, but he had taken off the device and left it in the cave during his and Misty’s love-making.

 

“ _ D-Don’t know, _ ” Pikachu replied. He had only never seen or heard of a Pokemon like that one. He then spotted something shining in the sky. “ _ Ash look!” _

 

Ash did so and spotted what Pikachu had seen- a rainbow-colored feather floating down from the sky. On instinct, Ash ran to the feather, quickly getting under it as it floated down into his waiting hands.

 

“Whoa...this is amazing,” Ash said, holding the rainbow feather in his hand. “Do you think this came from that strange Pokemon Pikachu?”

 

“ _ I would guess so, _ ” Pikachu replied. “ _ Maybe it left it for us? Maybe as a sign of good luck? _ ”

 

“Hmm,” Ash thought for a moment before smiling. “Yeah, maybe you’re right Pikachu. Let’s take this as a sign of great things to come.” Pikachu nodded in agreement.

 

As he held the rainbow-colored feather in his hand, Ash and Pikachu looked up and stared at the rainbow with wide smiles on their faces. The two of them did not have an idea of what to expect in the future, but if their first day was anything to go by, they had a feeling that many wild and fun adventures were yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I'll admit, I had a little trouble getting inspired to writing this chapter, luckily I found it and managed to bring something I enjoyed writing. I like what I came up with and had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Now if some of you plan to complain that Caterpie should not appear on Rt. 1, remember that the anime itself rarely follows the same rules when it comes to when and where certain Pokemon are caught. Ash has captured many wild starters that are not normally found in the wild, and other Pokemon who thrive outside their main capture locations. Also, I have a hard time of seeing any Pokemon be Ash's first capture be anything beyond Caterpie. As for Spearow and Rattata, I wanted to even things out. Also, Ash will be running into hordes of wild Pokemon who all want a piece of him, so be prepared for a lot of orgies.
> 
> For those of you that read the original KetchumAllShipping Adventure, you may remember Ash and Misty getting it on similarly in this story to that. I did write this new lemon from scratch, so any similarities are only coincidence. I had a lot of fun writing this romp, and I plan to mix up Misty's character to make her a lot less bitchy than in the anime. That brings up an important subject.
> 
> Once more, I need your help. I'm having a hard time deciding something for this story. Basically, I am at an impass at either including later-Gen Pokemon and Characters earlier in this story or not. I've decided to poll out to see what you guys think, so any comments on this subject is appreciated.  
> Should I stay closer to the anime in terms of plot and sticking moreso to current-Gen captures & characaters, or should I introduce later-Gen pokemon and characters earlier? 
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated. Until Next time!


End file.
